Rumores
by NeSLY
Summary: Konoha no solamente se caracteriza por tener una aldea llena de buenos ninjas, sino también por la rapidez en las que se propagan los rumores. A oídos de Naruto llega la noticia de que Sasuke está enamorado de él. ¿Será Verdad? SasuNaru
1. ¿Amigos?

RUMORES

**RUMORES**

**CAPITULO 1: **¿Amigos?

-¡dobe!-

-¡teme!-

-¡usuratonkachi!-

-¡baka!-

Kakashi suspiró una vez más y se mantuvo cruzado de brazos observando a los dos genin frente a él que continuaban con su pelea, que hace mucho había pasado de los golpes a los insultos y eso sería incluso beneficioso si no fuera por que se suponía que estaban entrenando. Él era uno de los mejores ninjas que tenia Konoha, entonces ¿Por qué no podía detener la pelea de dos niños de trece años? Sencillo. Por que intentar meterse en una pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto era como gritarle a un Akimichi 'Gordo'. Mortal y peligroso.

Miró de soslayo a su otra genin a cargo. Sakura. Haruno Sakura era la más tranquila de entre los tres, o por lo menos eso parecía y sinceramente eso esperaba, la pelirosa le devolvió la mirada, ya no era como al principio, cuando le transmitía una mirada angustiada por que la pelea llegara a otros extremos por supuesto en esos entonces preocupada por Sasuke, luego esa preocupación se había intensificado puesto que ya había aprendido a querer a Naruto, como un amigo, claro pero igual se preocupaba por los dos, más tarde esa mirada había cambiado a una resignada. Sin embargo ahora los dos reflejaban una mirada de cansancio. Puro y simple cansancio. Las cosas en exceso se gastan. Y esas peleas estaban llegando a un punto insoportable.

-¡me tienes harto teme ¿Por qué no te puedes comportar como un chico normal de nuestra edad?!-

-por que simplemente no me interesa- Naruto entrecerró los ojos notablemente molesto mientras que Sasuke escondía sus manos dentro del pantalón con aquella mirada ya tan conocida por todos

-sinceramente…-

-¡Naruto!- el descendiente del clan Inozuka agitó su mano a lo lejos mientras se acercaba al equipo siete en varios saltos rápidos junto con su inseparable Akamaru en la cabeza, cuando el rubio desvió su mirada hacia el castaño el enojo que tenía en esos momentos desapareció para poder regalarle una sonrisa al castaño quien le sonrió de igual manera –oye algunos muchachos y yo hemos decidido ir a comer un poco al Ichiraku y para de una vez poder conversar un rato ¿Qué dices, vienes?-

-¡por supuesto dattebayo!- el ojiazul levantó un puño aún más emocionado con la idea de reunirse con sus amigos, hace un tiempo que no los veía y sería bueno conversar acerca de las misiones que habían tenido en este tiempo.

-¿y tu Sakura?- la pelirosa suspiró tranquila de que por fin la pelea se hubiera acabado y asintió

-me encantaría hablar un rato con Ino-

-pelear querrás decir- susurró Naruto logrando arrancarle una pequeña risa al castaño a su lado

-¿Qué dijiste Naruto?- el tono amenazante que utilizó la muchacha no pasó desapercibida por lo que el ojiazul tan solo sonrió nerviosamente

-nada Sakura-chan…-

-como sea…- habló una vez más Kiba dirigiendo su vista esta vez hacia el pelinegro -¿vienes Uchiha?-

-no- la respuesta seca de Sasuke los desubicó por un momento, sin embargo no los extrañó, en realidad Kiba había preguntado por pura cortesía sabían de sobra que el Uchiha, como siempre, se negaría.

-esta bien, vamos entonces- y antes de que Kakashi o Sasuke pudieran decir algo, los tres shinobis se marcharon rápidamente hasta perderse entre la gente de Konoha.

-deberías reconsiderar la idea de pasar más tiempo con gente de tú edad- Kakashi comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia Konoha con Sasuke a su lado

-¿y el punto es?-

-el punto es que a puesto lo que quieras que irás a tu casa a encerrarte y no saldrás hasta mañana o al menos que necesites salir a comprar algo-

-soy una persona tranquila y no tengo ánimos para estar relacionándome con media Konoha-

-pero no puedes seguir así-

-puedo y lo haré mi única meta es…-

-todos sabemos cual es tu meta Sasuke- lo cortó de inmediato el peliplata sin detener el paso –solo digo que podrías empezar por llevarte bien con Naruto, es con el mejor te llevas por no decir el único- el menor lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y Hatake no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque por su máscara no se notara, al imaginar lo que estaría suponiendo el Uchiha –y si lo sé Sasuke. Detrás de todas esas peleas sé muy bien que tú y Naruto son buenos amigos-

-da igual, no pienso cambiar mi rutina de vida-

-¿cuál es tu rutina de vida Sasuke? Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Eres un adolescente y si bien también eres un ninja, deberías desglosar debes en cuando un poco de tiempo para ser tú mismo y no solo un Uchiha, por que antes que Uchiha, está Sasuke- el pelinegro tan solo bufó con algo de fastidio conociéndose ya de memoria toda la charla del mayor.

-de todas formas Naruto y yo no sabemos llevarnos de otra manera- aclaró tranquilo pero antes de avanzar un poco más pudieron ver como el rubio reía con ganas hablando con Chouji, reunido con algunos de sus amigos, todos sonrientes, aunque también habían uno que otro serio, pero más bien era parte de su personalidad. Sasuke pensó que si el se encontrara ahí sería uno de los serios, aunque solo fuera apariencia, el aire que transmitían todos los genin eran de autentica camaradería, pero sobre todo de paz, tranquilidad y alegría.

Kiba pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto hablando entre susurros incluyéndolo a Lee, de inmediato el rubio se sonrojó y pudo ver claramente como desviaban disimuladamente su mirada a Sakura quien hablaba con Tenten y una tímida Hinata. Entonces Sasuke supo que de seguro estaban molestan al Uzumaki con sus sentimientos por la ojiverde. Puesto que para nadie era un secreto el amor que Naruto le profesaba a la Haruno.

-Naruto es sociable por naturaleza, si comenzaras a tratarlo de otra manera créeme que el también lo haría- las palabras de Kakashi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos que extrañamente se habían dirigido hacia Naruto y ese raro malestar que se había formado en su estómago al recordar los sentimientos que Naruto tenía por Sakura, giró con tranquilidad caminando en sentido contrario hacia donde se encontraban los genin, sabiendo que pasaban completamente desapercibidos.

-¿Qué es para ti otra manera?-

-no lo sé, podrías comenzar por llamarlo por su nombre- Sasuke volvió a detener sus pasos para verlo de una manera un tanto incrédula

-¿bromea?-

-es en serio, las pocas veces que los has llamado por su nombre ha sido por que la vida de uno de los dos corre peligro, de ahí en adelante siempre se nombran con insultos-

-eso no es cierto-

-quizás, pero podrías cambiar el usuratonkachi-

-dobe ¿tal vez?- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha al imaginar la cara que había puesto su sensei en esos momentos

-no era a eso a lo que me refería-

-mmh… pues yo pienso que el dobe esta bien, es más me gusta mucho- admitió con tranquilidad mientras oía el suspiro resignado de Kakashi.

+--+

Ino dejó caer la botella con agua que llevaba en esos momentos en sus manos y buscó de inmediato una pared en la que apoyarse. Respiro. Y aún así no podía cerrar la boca. Volvió a respirar para evitar que esta acción se detuviera, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, analizó lo que acababa de escuchar y por fin se permitió cerrar la boca, la impresión tan solo le había permitido buscar una pared y apoyarse en ella.

Hace unos minutos Kiba los había ido a buscar a Shikamaru, Chouji y ella para ir a reunirse con varios de sus amigos, pero había decidido ir a darse una ducha antes que nada. Por eso hace unos segundos caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al Ichiraku, había divisado a lo lejos a Sasuke y a Kakashi y había pensado en saludarlos, pero después se había arrepentido puesto que estos dos parecían conversar de algo muy importante, se permitió mezclarse entre la gente que había en esos momentos y justo se había quedado en una tienda comprando un poco de agua para beber, para cuando se disponía a reunirse con los demás Sasuke y Kakashi pasaban delante de ella, aunque ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia.

#_mmh… pues yo pienso que el dobe esta bien, es más me gusta mucho…_#

A pesar de que había sido lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar estaba segura de que no necesitaba escuchar más. A sasuke ya le gustaba alguien y eso de verdad la sorprendía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no tanto. Después de todo Uchiha Sasuke siempre las había rechazado. Dobe… estaba segura de haberlo escuchado diciéndole eso a alguien, cerró sus ojos por un momento, que manera mas extraña de referirse a la persona que le gustaba. Aunque quizás aquella fuera una forma en clave, para que nadie descubriera el nombre de la persona que le había robado el corazón al joven Uchiha.

¡Naruto! La imagen de un sonriente rubio ojiazul se le vino de inmediato a la mente, claro Sasuke y él siempre se trataban de esa manera, es más ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto era la única persona con la que el Uchiha se relacionaba por así decirlo, él único al que consideraba para entrenar, él único que pasaba tiempo con Sasuke. Para nadie era un secreto que tras los insultos se escondía una gran amistad. Pero de ahí a que Sasuke sintiera algo más, en realidad la asombraba.

Pero a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, entonces ¿el amor de Sasuke era un amor no correspondido? Una pequeña opresión se formó en el pecho de la Yamanaka al cristalizar la idea, Sasuke se escondía tras la máscara de mejor amigo del rubio cuando en realidad lo amaba y este amaba a Sakura y ella a Sasuke, era un extraño círculo vicioso, donde el más afectado a todas leguas, o por lo menos desde su punto de vista, era Sasuke.

#_es más me gusta mucho…_#

-pobre Sasuke-kun…- musitó con tristeza mientras una vez pasada la impresión se sentía comprometida a ayudar al Uchiha, no sabía como pero sabía que Sasuke se lo merecía, siempre había estado solo y no era justo que la única persona que realmente le gustaba, estuviera atento a otra persona.

+--+

-Sakura… necesito hablar contigo…- la pelirosa giró con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró casi de inmediato al ver a una seria Ino frente a sus ojos, en tanto los gritos y risas del resto de sus amigos inundaban el Ichiraku –es importante-

-¿Qué sucede?- se levantó de su asiento limpiando rápidamente su boca y ambas se alejaron del bullicio que en ese momento proporcionaban los muchachos, hasta salir del restaurante

-ya sé la razón por la que Sasuke-kun siempre anda rechazándonos- la voz de Ino sonó un tanto abatida, y a Sakura no le costó mucho darse cuenta que lo más seguro era lo que ya se habían planteado hace varios días, el corazón de Sasuke ya le pertenecía a alguien

-¿es eso?-

-si, hoy lo escuche hablando con Kakashi-sensei, el mismo admitió que él le gustaba y mucho-

-¡¿él?!- Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la declaración de su amiga y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al verla asentir en afirmación.

-si Sakura es un él- Sakura desvió la mirada por unos momentos sintiendo sus ojos aguarse, ahora menos que antes tendría alguna oportunidad con el Uchiha

-¿y quién es?-

-eso es lo que más te va a sorprender-

-no creo nada más me sorprenda como lo que me acabas de decir-

-no estés tan segura…-

+--+

Naruto terminó su cuarto tazón de ramen y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Dejó el tazón sobre el mesón y alzó su brazo llamando la atención del dueño del lugar -¡viejo otro más!- el hombre le sonrió amablemente y comenzó con la preparación del siguiente mientras el rubio giraba para continuar con la charla con el resto de sus amigos quienes escuchaban con atención la última misión que Lee había tenido, giró por un momento para hablar con Sakura pero se sorprendió un poco al notar que su puesto estaba vacío y que no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¡¡QUEEÉ??- todos se callaron de inmediato al escuchar el estruendoso grito de Sakura quien aparentemente se encontraba fuera del local, se miraron durante un momento entre ellos intentando ubicar a alguien que les pudiera decir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esto nunca sucedió por lo que el Uzumaki se levantó de inmediato para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salió del local y observó a una atónita Sakura frente a una resignada Ino, por lo menos esa es la conclusión a la que podía llegar al ver sus rostros –no puedo negarte que aún estoy sorprendida, pero si lo analizas ellos siempre andan juntos-

-yo… lo sé… pero…-

-¿Sakura-chan?- el rubio decidió interrumpir la conversa de las dos jóvenes preocupado aún por el grito de su pelirosa amiga.

Las dos giraron de inmediato para ver al muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas con una mirada un tanto anhelante. Lo observaron durante un largo rato antes de suspirar pesadamente. Naruto era bullicioso, impulsivo, sociable, todo lo contrario a lo que era Sasuke quizás eso era lo que había capturado al Uchiha. Pero sobre todo, Naruto era apuesto.

-tienes mucha… suerte Naruto- el rubio observó un tanto preocupado un tanto confuso como Ino luchaba por no derramar lagrimas y como sus palabras habían sonado entrecortadas

-etto… Ino…- pero antes de que hubiera podido decir algo más la rubia levantó una mano pidiéndole que no dijera nada y se marchó corriendo -¿Sakura-chan?-

-después de todo eres un gran muchacho Naruto- y para mas sorpresa del ojiazul, Sakura le regaló una forzada sonrisa y pasó a su lado caminando lentamente. Dejándolo sumamente confundido.

+--+

Sasuke se levantó como todos los días a la hora adecuada, se baño, desayuno y salió con paso tranquilo hacia el lugar de encuentro del equipo siete -¡Sasuke!- detuvo sus pasos y espero a que el rubio le diera alcance, y luego Kakashi decía que nunca se llamaban por sus nombres

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-

-tan amable como siempre ¿no teme?- el mayor solamente se encogió de hombros retomando el paso, esta vez junto a Naruto –ayer me paso algo muy extraño- pronunció casualmente llamando la atención del pelinegro

-¿de que hablas?-

-fue con Ino y Sakura-chan, las mujeres son muy extrañas dattebayo…-

-quien te manda a juntarte con ellas-

-es que Sakura-chan pegó un grito y yo salí a verla entonces…-

+--+

-¿Sakura?- la recién nombrada levantó la cabeza para ver a Ino junto a Tenten frente a ella -¿estás bien?-

-si… es solo que acabo de ver a Naruto y Sasuke…- Tenten las miró extrañada sintiendo que había una parte de la historia que ella no conocía –Naruto estaba conversando con Sasuke y el parecía prestarle total atención, lo miraba cuando hablaba…- inevitablemente Ino y Sakura suspiraron con la información ya asimilada. Después de todo querían lo suficiente a Sasuke como para aceptar lo que él prefería.

-etto… no es por nada pero yo creo que es normal que cuando una persona habla la otra le preste atención ¿no?- la castaña observó a los muchachas frente a ella quienes esta vez suspiraron como si tuvieran que repetir una historia que ya venían contado desde hace mucho

-¿acaso no has notado que cuando otra persona le habla a Sasuke-kun nos escucha pero jamás voltea a mirarnos?- Ino habló tranquila y por la mirada que le envió Tenten, supo que aún no sabía nada, y era normal, ella apenas se había enterado el día anterior.

-creo que sigo sin entender- admitió Tenten un poco sonrosada por la situación y riendo amistosamente

-lo que ocurre es que cuando descubres una verdad oculta hasta las cosas mas sencillas te resultan tan obvias- la castaña miro extrañada esta vez a Sakura y el tono melancólico que compartían las amigas – enemigas de Konoha en cada una de sus palabras no hacía más que intrigarla constantemente. Ino comprendió que por más que continuaran hablándole en clave la muchacha de las armas, ella no entendería, y era normal. Ella aún no terminaba de asimilarlo, por lo que se decidió a soltar la verdad tal y como ella la conocía.

-A Sasuke le gusta Naruto-

+--+

Lee lanzaba golpes que el Hyuuga esquivaba con una velocidad verdaderamente impresionante, su largo cabello se movía casi al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo, y cuando una pierna del pelinegro estuvo a punto rozar su mejilla izquierda no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, Lee estaba mejorando impresionantemente, dio un salto sumamente alto y antes de darse cuenta Rock Lee ya se encontraba frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe con uno de sus puños, por unos segundos había olvidado que la especialidad del muchacho eran ese tipo de saltos y por supuesto la rapidez.

-excelente entrenamiento Neji- la alegre voz del pelinegro logró que el Hyuuga se olvidara por completo de la pequeña rabia que empezaba a crearse en su interior debido al golpe que había obtenido por no recordar las ventajas que poseía su amigo

-si, no estuvo mal-

-por cierto ¿y Tenten?-

En ese preciso momento ambos observaron a la castaña que caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada en el piso y muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, haciendo ligeras muecas como si estuviera evaluando algún punto de vista, reacciones muy rara a decir verdad en ella.

-¿sucede algo Tenten?- la muchacha levantó de inmediato el rostro y ahogó un pequeño grito al notar que ya había llegado frente a sus dos amigos

-no… solo es que escuché algo que la verdad me desconcertó un poco-

-¿chismes Tenten? Pensé que esas tonterías y la vida de los demás te tenían sin cuidado-

-¡y así es!- aclaró de inmediato ante las palabras de Neji –es solo que… lo que me acaban de decir es tan… ni siquiera sé que palabras utilizar, aunque no los he tratado mucho pero me sorprendió aquello-

-¿es algo malo?- la voz preocupada de Lee la hizo sonreír ligeramente

-no- miró a los dos muchachos frente a ella –o no sé, depende del punto de vista de cada persona. Creo que a mi no me molesta, si Sasuke es feliz así pues… el caso es que Naruto no es así, es más todo el mundo en la aldea sabe que a Naruto le gusta Sakura-

-¿Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun…?-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Neji completando la frase de Lee, por la cara de preocupación que constantemente cambiaba en Tenten pensaba que podía ser algo grave, y de algún modo que no podía explicar, él había aprendido a apreciar al rubio, como persona y por supuesto como oponente

-bueno es que…-

-Tenten ve al grano- la castaña suspiro y cerró los ojos, relajó los músculos de su rostro y habló con tranquilidad.

-al parecer a Sasuke le gusta mucho Naruto-

+--+

Hannabi limpiaba tranquilamente los shurinken y las kunai que había sobre la mesa, le entretenía hacerlo, además que aprovechaba para aprender a manejarlas entre sus manos sin el miedo a cortarse en algún momento, la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga se abrió y ella supo exactamente que se trataba de su primo, Hinata en estos momentos se estaba duchando, así que decidió continuar con la limpieza de aquellas armas tan útiles a disposición de los ninjas.

-es que de verdad me sorprendió, es decir siempre andan juntos y Sasuke-kun siempre ha demostrado tenerle más confianza a él, pero de ahí a que le guste y mucho pues… no sé- la pequeña castaña reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, era la del pelinegro amigo de su primo, sin embargo la voz de aquel muchacho siempre había sido entusiasta, sin embargo ahora se escuchaba tranquila incluso hasta baja como si deseara que nadie más los escuchara, y eso definitivamente la extraño.

-¿acaso crees que a mi no me impresionó? Otra cosa es que no lo haya demostrado-

-apenas levantaste una ceja-

-si, y tu abriste la boca como si te hubieran dicho que Gai-sensei odia los deportes- escuchó un suspiro que no supo de quien era, aunque en realidad dudaba que hubiera sido de su primo, aquello la tenía confundida, y después de todo era una niña todavía y ese par parecía hablar de algún secreto o algo así.

-en todo caso ¿Cómo los trataremos ahora?-

-¿a que te refieres?- la voz de Neji había sonado incluso hasta ¿indignada?

-no me mal interpretes Neji, me refiero a que ¿intentaremos ayudar a Sasuke-kun con Naruto-kun o…?

-nada de eso. Nosotros no debemos meternos, eso es un problema de ellos-

-si, tienes razón. Aunque lo que dijo Tenten es cierto a Naruto-kun siempre le ha gustado Sakura-san y pues de verdad veo muy difícil que pueda corresponderle sentimentalmente a Sasuke-kun… por lo menos como algo más que un amigo-

La Kunai que Hannabi tenía en esos momentos se resbaló de sus manos pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y antes de que esta se impactara en el piso su otra mano la atrapó, soltó un poco de aire como si de haberlo hecho antes los dos genin la hubieran escuchado, las voces de Lee y Neji se fueron aminorando ante cada paso que daban escapando por completo de su campo auditivo, y ella no iría persiguiéndolos por toda la residencia escondida tras las paredes para saber de la vida de dos ninjas que apenas había visto un par de veces.

-¿Hannabi-chan?- la voz de su hermana mayor la hizo acomodarse en su asiento de inmediato y removerse en la silla un poco incómoda todavía -¿estas… bien?- la pequeña castaña tan solo asintió viendo como la pelinegra se encaminaba hacía la salida de su casa

-Hinata-san…- habló bajito como pocas veces lo hacía por lo que la mayor no pudo evitar girar de inmediato

-¿si?-

-ese muchacho…- comenzó algo titubeante y miró directamente a su hermana –Naruto-kun- el sonrojo que produjo aquel nombre en el rostro de su hermana mayor la hizo sentirse mucho más incómoda, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que decírselo

-¿Qué… que… sucede con… Na…Naruto-kun?-

-no es precisamente de él de quien quiero hablarte- Hinata ladeó ligeramente su cabeza –es de su amigo, el tal Sasuke. El del clan Uchiha-

+--+

-muy bien por hoy hemos terminado- la voz pastosa de Kakashi hizo que los tres menores a su cargo suspiraran al saberse por fin libre del entrenamiento, por supuesto demostrándolo cada uno a su manera, Sakura avanzó inconcientemente junto a Naruto mientras Kakashi se acercaba a un tranquilo Sasuke que caminaba con las manos dentro de su pantalón y con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar –me alegra que me hayas escuchado- la voz de Kakashi logró llamar la atención del pelinegro quien levantó la mirada sin fijarse que la pelirosa delante de ellos ahora caminaba mas lento.

-¿de que hablas?-

-has intentando mejorar las cosas con Naruto- la pelirosa escuchó un bufido seguramente por parte de Sasuke y si poder disimularlo una mueca de asombro se posó en su rostro entonces era cierto Kakashi lo sabia, pero ¿Qué era eso de mejorar las cosas con Naruto? ¿Acaso su sensei lo estaba apoyando a que avanzara a paso lento con su amigo?

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-¡¿eh?!- Sakura no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al oír la voz de Naruto saliendo por completo de sus pensamientos y al mirar a su alrededor se pudo dar cuenta de Kakashi ya se había ido y ahora Sasuke se encontraba dándoles la espalda pero aún cerca -¡no me asustes Naruto!- exclamó saliendo de su asombro y suspirando -¿Qué sucede?-

-Sasuke-teme y yo iremos a comer ramen- una gran sonrisa hizo que Sakura ablandara su antes dura mirada -¿vienes?- miró de reojo al Uchiha que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, quizás eso era lo que deseaba Sasuke ¿no?

-no Naruto yo quedé de encontrarme con Ino, para cosas de chicas- aclaró de inmediato al ver que Naruto quería decir algo mas -¡nos vemos!- levantó su mano en señal de despedida y en unos cuantos saltos ya se había alejado de sus amigos, suspiro una vez más. Todo esto era tan… extraño. No había notado algo extraño en el Uchiha pero todo parecía echar las cartas hacía el mismo lugar. A Sasuke le gustaba Naruto.

+--+

Hinata caminaba por las calles de la aldea con la mirada en cualquier parte. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir su hermana. Luego en la mirada que le había dado su primo como si supiera algo y durara en decírselo o no. Dejó caer sus hombros aparentemente abrumada. Demasiada información. Demasiados pensamientos y definitivamente no sabía como manejar todo aquello.

-¡Hinata!- la reconocible voz de aquel rubio que elevaba sus nervios a puntos indescriptibles la hizo posar sus blancos ojos en los azules del muchacho que le sonreía como siempre -¿Qué haces por acá?-

-yo… yo… caminaba Naruto-kun…- su vocecita llegó a los oídos del muchacho y el ojiazul volvió a sonreír –pero ya tengo… que irme- miró al Uchiha que se encontraba justo a un lado de Naruto y sus ojos se clavaron en aquel muchacho recordando cada palabra de Hannabi, las de Hannabi y la de algunas mujeres y hombres que parecían no hablar de otra cosa el día de hoy.

Sasuke se dignó a ver a la muchacha de ojos blancos que en este momento lo observaba, incomodo por la continua mirada, su ceja izquierda tembló ligeramente, no quería ser grosero, pero lo estaba fastidiando y mucho, además ¿Qué tanto lo veía? –eh… ¿Hinata?- incluso el despistado de Naruto se había dado cuenta de que no le despegaba la mirada, y que Naruto se hubiera percatado de ello, ya decía mucho.

-bueno… yo… yo Naruto-kun… ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego- Naruto la vio desaparecer entre el mar de gente que había en esos momentos y rascó ligeramente su nuca antes de sonreír una vez más al darse cuenta de que Hinata a pesar de observar por tanto rato a Sasuke, ni siquiera se había despedido de él

-bueno… ¿vamos por el ramen? Muero de hambre-

-tú siempre mueres de hambre dobe-

+--+

-yo creo que habría que preguntarle- Kiba continuó acariciando el pelaje de Akamaru mientras que Shino a su lado tan solo permanecía arrimado en el tallo del árbol

-y yo ya te dije que si tantas dudas tienes se lo preguntes- Kiba suspiró y decidió que lo mejor en estos momentos era salir de la duda, Hinata había estado extraña desde que llegó con ellos.

-Hinata- la pelinegra enseguida lo observó -¿estas bien? Es que estas sumamente rara-

-es… que hoy me he enterado… de algo que no me esperaba… Kiba-kun-

-¿y que es?- el Inozuka agradeció que Shino se colocará a su lado, el no tenía tacto para hablar con las chicas y mucho menos si estas tenían problemas, Hinata era su amiga y por eso quería ayudarla

-es sobre Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun-

-¿Qué le pasa a la parejita?-

Shino notó claramente como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensó de inmediato al oír las palabras del castaño acompañado por supuesto por un fuerte sonrojo -¡Kiba-kun! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata por que suenas tan alarmada?-

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

-¿y que tiene? ¿Acaso no lo son? Siempre andan juntos y según tengo entendido los dos hacen una gran pareja en campo de batalla, son un gran equipo. Pero eso si jamás le digas a Naruto que lo considero un buen ninja no te imaginas como se le elevaría el ego al muy idiota-

Y entonces Shino pudo ver como el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se relajaba al oír la explicación, Shino era callado, pero muy intuitivo ya sabía mas o menos el por que del cambio de humor en Hinata –es que… me dijeron… que a Sasuke-kun… pues que a él… legustaNaruto-kun-

-¿cómo?-

-que a Sasuke-kun ¡le gusta Naruto-kun!- Kiba calló sentado en el suelo al oír el casi grito de su amiga y con los ojos un poco desorbitados, levantó su mirada y observó a un tranquilo Shino a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Shino escuchaste lo que yo?- el de gafas tan solo asintió -¿y no te sorprende?-

-la verdad no me sorprende tanto, pero tampoco es algo que pase totalmente desapercibido-

-¡¿acaso tu sabías algo?!-

-no, pero no creo que sea algo que nos incumba ellos pueden hacer con su vida lo que quieran-

-es decir Naruto y Sasuke son…-

-¡no!- aclaró de inmediato Hinata antes de que hubiera un mal entendido –Sasuke-kun está enamorado de Naruto-kun pero… no creo que él le corresponda…-

-¡claro! Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura ¿no?- la manera en que su amiga agachó la cabeza lo hizo arrepentirse de inmediato de sus palabras, odiaba ser tan impulsivo a veces –bueno… quiero decir que…-

-Kiba- el Inozuka miró a Shino y pudo sentir su fuerte mirada a pesar de las gafas –mejor cállate- Kiba solo asintió, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

+--+

-¿ya terminas?-

-en un rato Shikamaru- Chouji masticó con tranquilidad los fideos que tenía en esos momentos en la boca, saboreando con gusto

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos ¡adiós!- Shikamaru y Chouji hicieron un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras veían a Sasuke y Naruto salir del Ichiraku peleando, para variar.

-no entiendo como pueden estar peleándose todo el tiempo, es muy problemático-

-a ti todo te parece problemático Shikamaru-

-¡buenas noches!- un sonriente Kiba entró al restaurante con Akamaru quien continuaba en su cabeza como ya era su costumbre –viejo dos cuatro tazones de ramen para llevar-

-en seguida muchacho, ahora estoy despachando un pedido, término y comienzo con el tuyo-

Kiba asintió tranquilo y se sentó junto a los dos castaños que aún permanecían en el mesón -¿Qué tal, como les ha ido?-

-bien con misiones tranquilas y mientras sea así, yo estoy muy bien- Chouji sonrió y continuó comiendo

-si hubieras llegado unos segundos antes te hubieras encontrado con el Uchiha y Naruto- el Inozuka suspiró y apoyó sus brazos en el mesón.

-¿te has peleado con Naruto?- Kiba negó de inmediato ante las palabras de Kiba y sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ya conocían cuando se peleaban aunque fuera por tonterías

-¿sabían eso que andan diciendo por toda la aldea?-

-los chismes son muy problemáticos-

-¿de que se trata?-

-dicen que Sasuke está profundamente enamorado de Naruto-

El sonido de un vaso estrellarse al piso sorprendió a los tres genin quienes giraron para ver al pequeño niño que se encontraba tras Kiba, pero decidieron no tomarle importancia y volvieron a su conversación –bien aquí esta tu orden Konohamaru-kun- el dueño del Ichiraku le sonrió al pequeño y esté solo asintió antes de tomarla y empezar a salir del local aún con las palabras de aquel muchacho rondando en su cabeza, la sacudió de inmediato y aumentó el paso –necesito hablar con Naruto-niichan-

+--+

Naruto miró a un lado y desvió la mirada nuevamente incómodo al notar otra vez esas extrañas miradas que les lanzaban a Sasuke o a él mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha -¡demonios teme! No sé si esto sea normal para ti, pero para mi no, detesto que miren de esa manera-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿no te has dado cuenta?- Sasuke lo miró esperando una respuesta y el rubio tan solo suspiró –desde que comenzamos a caminar hacia el Ichiraku, comimos y ahora mientras caminamos todo el mundo nos ha estado observando-

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que disimuladamente intentaban mirar a otro lado, el dobe tenía razón –pues no. La verdad no lo había notado, pero me tiene sin cuidado- dijo retomando el paso

-¿Cómo que te da igual? Es molesto, durante todo el tiempo se la han pasado cuchicheando y mirándonos, he contado cinco miradas entusiasmadas, ocho molestas, nueve tristes y siete de cómo si hubiéramos hecho algo malo-

-vaya… sabes contar usuratonkachi-

-¡teme!- grito molesto al notar que a Sasuke le daba completamente igual lo que pasaba o no -¿Sakura-chan?- divisó a la pelirosa sentada completamente sola en una pequeña banca, cosa que lo extraño y camino hacia ella junto a Sasuke -¿que haces aquí Sakura-chan?-

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun…- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa –solo descansaba un poco-

-¿e Ino, no se suponía que se verían para hacer no se que cosas?-

-si… pero en este momento pues…- Sakura intentaba inventarse alguna excusa, nunca había quedado con Ino, tan solo quería dejarlos a solas.

-Sakura que bueno que te veo-

-¿Ino?-

-¡Ino!- la rubia se sorprendió un poco al notar como Naruto la miraba extrañado y Sakura un tanto ¿alterada?-

-¿no se supone que están haciendo cosas de chica como comprar y esas cosas?- entonces Ino lo comprendió al ver al Uchiha junto a Naruto, Sakura había optado por dejar las cosas a su ritmo. Actuando maduramente, Sakura se había hecho a un lado.

-si, pero fui a comprar algo de agua y como no había pues regrese- la Yamanaka sonrió un poco nerviosa ante la mirada del Uchiha quien obviamente no se había creído nada y obviamente ya empezaba a notar algo raro

-¡ah! Pues si quieren yo puedo ir a comprar un poco para ustedes-

-no es necesario Naruto, ustedes sigan en su ci…- el codazo que le dio Sakura la hizo callarse de inmediato, y no es que la pelirosa la hubiera golpeado despacio precisamente

-¿nuestra que?-

-nada, nada no le hagan caso-

-¡Naruto-niichan!- el pequeño castaño se acercó corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo que se encontraba reunido junto a una pequeña banca y respiro más tranquilo apenas detuvo su corrida dejando los paquetes de comida sobre la banca durante unos momentos -¡que bueno que te encuentro! Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo-

-¿Qué pasa?- Konohamaru miró a Naruto a los ojos pero apenas divisó al Uchiha a lado de su nii-chan no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo amenazadoramente.

La ceja de Sasuke volvió a temblar ¿Qué le había dado a esta gente que ahora se lo quedaba viendo de aquella manera? -¿Qué te sucede niño?- habló lo más fríamente posible

-¡no! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja al notar el tono altanero que usó el hijo del Sandaime con él y estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que la voz e Naruto lo interrumpió

-Konohamaru ¿no me digas que te llevas mal con el teme?-

-no es eso- negó de inmediato el castaño -¡¡Naruto-niichan!!- volvió a su actitud infantil gritando a viva voz -¿Sabes que es lo que andan diciendo de ti por toda la aldea?-

-¿andan hablando de mí?-

-todo el tiempo- murmuró Ino pero el movimiento de Sakura indicándole de que si volvía a decir otro comentario imprudente y la golpeaba la hizo callarse de inmediato.

-¿y que dicen?-

-bueno no es precisamente de ti, en realidad estas involucrado indirectamente- Ino y Sakura abrieron en demasía sus ojos ¿Cómo se había enterado Konohamaru de aquello? ¡No aún peor! ¿Cómo era eso de que toda la aldea andaba hablando de ello?

-¡bueno! Dejen el chisme que los hombres no están para eso- Ino de inmediato tapó la boca de Konohamaru quien empezó a removerse entre sus brazos para poder liberarse y Sakura tomaba la comida para marcharse lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí dattebayo?- esta vez Naruto sonó ligeramente molesto

-¡auch!- Ino gritó cuando sintió los dientes de Konohamaru apresar su mano y este se escapó de inmediato de su agarre

-¡déjenme hablar con Naruto-niichan!-

-¡no lo vas a hacer!

-¡detente ahí niño me las vas a pagar!-

-¡yo voy a hablar si me da la gana!-

-¡basta!- Sakura, Ino y Konohamaru se detuvieron de inmediato al oír la dura y hasta lúgubre voz de Sasuke quien los miraba como si planeara matarlos en ese mismo instante –me tienen harto, yo me voy ¿vienes?- esta vez tan solo se dirigió al Uzumaki quien tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras veían al Uchiha marcharse, los cuatro presentes suspiraron tranquilos una vez Sasuke hubiera desaparecido de su vista.

-bien, Konohamaru ¿que es lo que tenías que decirme?-

-¡el no tiene nada que decirte Naruto!-

-¡así es, esto no te incumbe niño!-

-de acuerdo ya deténganse- el rubio se colocó en cunclillas frente a Konohamaru y lo tomó por los hombros –Konohamaru lo que me tienes que decir es realmente importante- el muchacho tan solo asintió –bien, entonces habla-

-Naruto…-

-por favor Sakura-chan- esta vez el tono de Naruto era serio, como pocas veces lo era

-pero Naruto-

-Ino después me dirán lo que quieran- la rubia y la pelirosa compartieron una mirada preocupadas, no era justo que Naruto se enterara de los sentimientos de Sasuke de esa manera.

-bueno ahora que si me dejan hablar- recalcó Konohamaru mirando a los muchachas tras de él –por toda Konoha andan diciendo que ese mejor amigo tuyo Sasuke…-

+--+

A Uchiha Sasuke no es que le gustaba sentirse observado, pero de cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado por culpa de todas esas niñas locas de la aldea, sin embargo esas miradas que le enviaban ahora, que variaban entre la ¿pena? ¿Tristeza? O ¿compresión? Realmente lo molestaban y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era poder llegar a su casa y dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día.

Detuvo sus pasos de improviso. Una punzada en su pecho lo hizo detenerse. Reconocía esa sensación. Era un mal presentimiento ¿tendría que ver toda esta situación extraña y esas miradas? Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y continuó caminando. Aun así a lo lejos le pareció alcanzar a escuchar la estridente voz de su mejor amigo, gritando un alargado: ¿Qué?

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

_Si lo sé… otra vez Yo, pero es que está idea no la podía dejar pasar así no más, ah y les cuento que este no va a ser un fic muy largo sino de unos cuantos capítulos, me imagino que unos cinco o seis tal vez. Y la verdad es que este primer capitulo es como ver reflejado a mi cole en él, por que el mínimo mal entendido se vuelve el chisme más grande y más sonado en todo el colegio, aunque no lo crean, pero en fin… espero que les haya gustado y ¡hasta el próximo capi._


	2. Mi Gran Amiga Sakura

**RUMORES**

**CAPITULO 2: **Mi Gran Amiga Sakura

Umino Iruka es un buen profesor, no por que él lo diga, sino por que muchos de los padres de sus alumnos siempre se lo han expresado, pero Iruka no solo es un buen profesor, precisamente por serlo es que ha aprendido dos cosas muy importantes en la vida, primero: sus alumnos nunca son tan inocentes como muchas veces lo aparentan, no importa la edad, y segundo: cada vez que un padre de familia se acerca a él con una sonrisa en la cara y aparentando ser amable es por dos situaciones o quiere evitar que sancionen a su hijo por alguna travesura en la academia o viene a hablarle de alguien más.

Y en esta ocasión había sido la segunda opción. La madre de uno de sus estudiantes se había acercado con paso firme y una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras le hablaba aprovechando que se encontraban en la hora de la salida y por lo tanto todos los alumnos andaban de un lado a otro, incluso le había pedido a su hijo que fuera a jugar con sus amigos, entonces Iruka entendió que se trataba de algo que su hijo, seguramente por la edad no debía escuchar.

-Iruka-san yo lo considero a usted un hombre muy centrado pero sobre todo gran persona y que tiene la facilidad de relacionarse con sus alumnos- y ahí estaba primeramente la adulación –pero necesito que usted tome en cuenta algo muy importante que se está diciendo por toda la villa y se trata sobre uno de sus ex alumnos- entonces el castaño prestó atención, algo le decía a gritos que se trataba de Naruto o por lo menos él estaba ligeramente involucrado, siempre era así –dicen que el joven Uchiha está enamorado de su mejor amigo, el niño rubio, Naruto-

No pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara una sorpresa intempestiva ¿Sasuke enamorado de Naruto? Durante el tiempo que habían estudiado en la academia, estaba seguro que ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra, sin embargo ahora estaban en el mismo equipo, y para nadie era un secreto que él y Naruto se habían vueltos grandes amigos, había escuchado el parloteo de la mujer durante varios minutos, pero a su parecer luego de haberle dicho aquello, la mujer no había dicho nada inteligente después.

En estos momentos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con unas cuantas pruebas sin corregir en las manos y al divisar a Hatake Kakashi en su misma dirección con una mano dentro de su pantalón y la otra simplemente colgando sonrió ¿Quién mejor para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo que el actual sensei de sus ex alumnos?

-buen día Kakashi-san- lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa amable deteniendo el paso frente al mayor logrando que el hiciera lo mismo

-igualmente Iruka-san- observó como el peliplateado ladeaba un poco la cabeza y al ver que su único ojo a la vista se cerraba pudo darse cuenta de que le sonreía –imagino que querrás hablarme de Naruto- un leve asombro se posó en las facciones del castaño.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-siempre has mostrado una gran preferencia hacia él, sentimentalmente hablando claro está- Iruka abrazó mas a su cuerpo las hojas sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, pero no sintiéndose avergonzado por ello

-como sea, no es de él precisamente de quien quiero hablarle-

-¿ah no?-

-es sobre Uchiha Sasuke-kun-

+++--+++

#_Por toda Konoha andan diciendo que ese amigo tuyo Sasuke… esta enamorado de ti…_#

Konohamaru idiota. Mira que decir esas estupideces y más aún andar creyendo en cosas sin sentido como que Sasuke estaba enamorado de él, eso rayaba en lo ilógico, en lo ambivalente y todo el sin número de palabras que él no conocía pero que claramente indicaban lo imposible de esa situación. Era tan estupido e innecesario el solo pensarlo. Sasuke era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su casi hermano.

Si, era verdad los dos se coordinaban de una manera extraordinaria a la hora de pelear, no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse en esos momentos, pero eso era normal ¿no? Los amigos, los grandes amigos como ellos tenían ese tipo de comunicación ¿no? Tampoco es que él hubiera tenido muchas amistades como lo era Sasuke, oh si por que Sasuke no era como el resto de sus amigos

Sacudió su cabello con las manos en un intento vano por desechar sus propios pensamientos, su mejor amigo, a cada momento se repetía lo mismo, como un mantra, o una lección a aprenderse, el siempre se había llevado muy bien con él. Pero de ahí a otra cosa… Todo era demasiado, incluso para él. Observó la luz del nuevo día colarse por su habitación y conciente de que aún permanecía sentado en su cama, habiéndose levantado demasiado temprano por culpa de su repentino insomnio decidió que había gastado demasiado tiempo pensando en algo que quizás no era verdad. Era hora de levantarse. Era hora de desayunar, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era hora de ir a ver a Sasuke… pero no sabía como.

+++--+++

Unas risitas suaves llegaron a su oídos, como tímidas, como tristes, él ya ni sabía que era lo que escuchaba, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que esto definitivamente ya era demasiado. Se detuvo en la vereda de la concurrida calle y apenas lo hizo, todo en la pequeña placita enmudeció, demostrando así lo que ya sospechaba, el tema de hoy en Konoha, aparentemente era él.

¿Por que él? Llevaba una vida tranquila, casi sedentaria sino fuera por sus constantes entrenamientos, no andaba todo el tiempo con una chica para que lo involucraran sentimentalmente, la única era Sakura, pero ella no contaba, apenas y hablaban durante los entrenamiento o cuando el equipo siete estaba reunido. Y nada más. No hizo ninguna gesticulación, como si no le importara y siguió su camino. Y como si de una broma se tratara la bulla regresó.

-¡Ey! Mira tú…- un muchacho de un par de años más que él se paro enfrente suyo con la mofa marcada en el rostro y tapándole la luz que en ese momento le proporcionaba el sol, arrugó el entrecejo por la forma en la que le había hablado y casi de inmediato vió como otro muchacho aparecía y agarraba del brazo a su amigo

-¿acaso estas loco? Es Uchiha Sasuke… es muy fuerte, incluso para ti-

-¿y eso que me importa?-

-vámonos…-

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver como se llevaban al muchacho y sintió esa extraña emoción que te produce saber de que el resto de las personas toma muy en cuenta tus habilidades, y eso que él apenas y estaba comenzando. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido mejor que el muchacho no llegara, el que se había parado delante de él, obviamente venía con ganas de fastidiarlo, seguramente con el tema que está por toda Konoha y que él desconoce, así se hubiera enterado de una buena vez por todas de lo que pasa… ya luego se hubiera encargado de hacerle pagar a ese muchacho por tan solo pensar en querer burlar a un Uchiha, aunque tan solo quedaran dos.

Con sus trece años los casi adolescentes de Konoha ya empezaban a mostrar esa belleza que definitivamente llama la atención y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien por que él había llamado la atención incluso desde antes, por eso sabía que en algún momento le llegaría su turno a Naruto, después de todo un rubio ojiazul no pasa precisamente desapercibido y menos con al actitud infantil que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Y en cuanto diviso un poco más allá a un grupo de muchachas hablando con su rubio amigo no lo sorprendió tanto como debería, a cambio de eso lo molesto.

Por que no quería sonar posesivo ni muchas de esas tonterías que a lo mejor podían mal entenderse. Lo que pasa es que el no tiene amigos, su único amigo es Naruto, y él único momento en el que se siente como un muchacho común y corriente es en estos minutos cuando se encuentran por coincidencia en la mitad de la plaza y caminan hasta su lugar de entrenamiento, coincidencia que poco a poco se volvió una costumbre, el caso es que en el transcurso de camino cuando van conversando, aunque por lo general el que habla es Naruto, en esos cortos minutos Sasuke se siente como si no hubiera una venganza por cumplir, como si no hubiera un futuro oscuro que le puede hacer daño.

Se siente como un chico más, uno que no llama la atención, nada especial. Y a veces es bueno sentirse así. Libre de responsabilidades y preocupaciones aunque sea por unos segundos. Y aunque ya le tocó acostumbrarse a que el rubio es extremadamente sociable y tiene que repartir tiempo entre todo sus amigos, a Sasuke no le molesta, por que le basta y sobra con este corto tiempo de camino al campo de entrenamiento. Entonces ¿Por qué a estas muchachitas les da por admirarlo justo en este momento? ¿Por qué no después o en otro rato?

Por que Sasuke sabe que no es una obligación el encontrarse aquí y mucho menos el llamar la atención del rubio, eso por nada del mundo, y como es Naruto de seguro ha de estar feliz sabiéndose admirado y buscara regodearse de ello por todo el tiempo que le sea posible, así eso conlleve llegar más tarde incluso más que Kakashi, y eso ya suena casi imposible. Y de todas formas aunque lograse sacar a Naruto de ese tumulto de niñas de seguro el Uzumaki se la pasaría hablando de ellas y el infinito amor que acababan de profesarle. Y sin saber muy el por que, la sola idea lo molesto. Ese tiempo era para charlar de cualquier cosa, no para hablar de niñas. Entones inconcientemente Uchiha Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, sin percatarse que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡es Uchiha Sasuke-kun!- una de las muchachas lo gritó casi exageradamente señalando con el dedo al azabache y casi de inmediato un ruido casi ensordecedor proveniente de la garganta de todas las muchachas se escuchó –vámonos…- susurró una antes de que comenzaran a dispersarse –sigue nuestro consejo Naruto-kun- se despidió otra mostrando a un incómodo rubio. Extrañando a Sasuke ¿no debería estar Naruto con una sonrisa inmensa? En vez de eso permanecía con una sonrisa extraña como si lo único que deseara es que todas esas niñas desaparecieran de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó casualmente el Uchiha acercándose al ojiazul quien suspiraba cansado

-no querrás saberlo- dijo apesadumbrado y agachando la cabeza "_es Sasuke_" reaccionó ante su pensamiento y levantó de inmediato la cabeza, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca y por unos segundos Naruto pensó que era extraño que a pesar de tener trece Sasuke no tuviera una sola imperfección en su rostro, ni una espinilla ni mucho menos "_quizás es herencia Uchiha_"

-¿Qué ves?- Naruto se alejó asustado al percatarse de la manera en que se había quedado y se alejó un par de pasos sintiendo aún la cercanía del rostro de Sasuke y lo cálido que se sitió su aliento en su rostro cuando le habló. Sacudió su cabeza molesto consigo mismo por pensar estupideces -¿te pasa algo a ti también usuratonkachi?-

-¿también?-

-todo el mundo anda extraño, tsk… es molesto- Sasuke escondió sus manos en su pantalón y desvió la mirada claramente enfadado con todo; Naruto sonrió con gracia, le gustaba cuando Sasuke mostraba esos gestos propios de su edad, y por unos segundos dejaba de ser el perfecto Uchiha, heredero de uno de los clanes más importantes en Konoha, sentía que de ese modo estaba mejor, siendo tan solo Sasuke

-si, lo es- admitió el rubio un poco mas tranquilo y empezando a caminar junto a su mejor amigo. En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. Mientras Sasuke fingiera que siendo amigos todo estaba bien, no había problema. A lo que Naruto temía era a cuando Sasuke dejara de pensar en que la amistad era suficiente.

+++--+++

Hoy era un día extraño. Kakashi no hacía más repetirse eso a cada momento, de repente el maestro de la escuela de ninjas se acerca a decirle algo de que a Sasuke le gusta Naruto, como algo más que un simple amigo, la verdad es que no le prestó mucha atención por que inadecuadamente Umino Iruka se veía muy bien con el entrecejo arrugado en muestra clara de preocupación, y de ahí en adelante Kakashi no hizo mas que pensar en ¿Por qué le interesaba que Iruka se viera bien o no? No es como si fuera la primera vez que se hablaran, pero así de la nada Umino Iruka se había visto especialmente apuesto esa mañana.

Pero volviendo al tema esencial que en si son Naruto y Sasuke ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?... ¡Ah si! A Sasuke le gusta Naruto… ja… casi lo había olvidado. Abrió sus ojos abruptamente al analizar después de horas el calibre de esas palabras y miró como justo en este momento Sasuke y Naruto peleaban durante el entrenamiento, golpes iban y venían intentando demostrarle así a su casi ausente sensei sus habilidades y como iban mejorando. A Sasuke no podía gustarle Naruto por la simple y sencilla razón de que eran los mejores amigos, y entre sus peleas hacía un equipo casi perfecto.

¿Podía haber algo más? Después de todo Sasuke no es muy dado a demostrar sus sentimientos, la pelea terminó en un empate y los dos cayeron agitados y agotados al piso, Kakashi asintió a modo de aprobación, aunque no hubiera visto demasiado de la pelea y observó como Sakura los felicitaba por igual… eso era extraño, por lo general siempre llenaba de más halagos al azabache, pero en este caso era por igual, ahora que lo pensaba. Naruto en todo el tiempo no se había acercado a Sakura para invitarla a comer o algo ¿podía ser posible que…?

Sasuke se levantó del piso y camino hacia Naruto quien lo vió entre sorprendido y desconfiado cuando vió la mano del Uchiha ofreciéndose a ayudarlo a levantarse y en vez de escuchar un 'puedo levantarme solo idiota' de parte de Naruto, este tomó la mano del Uchiha y se levantó, aquel gesto solo era durante las peleas. Y que Sasuke lo hubiera aplicado durante el entrenamiento no hacía más que demostrarle a Hatake Kakashi, que si, hoy era un día muy extraño.

+++--+++

-¿has sabido algo?-

-nada-

-¿no has sabido nada, o no ha pasado algo?-

-¡no ha pasado nada!-

-que genio…-

Ino bebió un poco de agua y decidió no preguntarle más a Sakura sabiendo que la muchacha que este momento se encontraba apoyada en su espalda todavía le costaba rendirse, no es que a Ino le hubiera sido más sencillo pero sentía que de algún modo era un capitulo que debía cerrar, por su propio bien, pero para Sakura que obviamente era quien estaba más entristecida, no era nada fácil.

-¿tú crees que es justo?-

-¿el que?-

-que a Sasuke-kun le guste Naruto, mientras que él solo lo ve como un amigo-

-sería la misma situación de nosotras con Sasuke-kun ¿no? No te preocupes tanto Sakura, yo no he visto a Sasuke-kun mal o quejarse por ello, si él esta bien… después el mismo hallará la forma de arreglarlo todo-

-¡es que no es justo!-

-¿y que piensas hacer?- la pelirosa no le contestó -¿Sakura?- en cuanto sintió la espalda de Sakura alejarse de la suya y levantarse del piso donde se encontraban sentadas se preocupó -¡¿Sakura a donde vas?!- con una velocidad digna de un ninja, Haruno desapareció, por lo que Ino suspiró abrumada, de seguro se metería en problemas.

+++--+++

-¡Hinata!- Naruto agitó su mano en forma de saludo con Sasuke a su lado quien permanecía serio como de costumbre, la muchacha se acercó con una sonrisa tímida y sus manos entrelazadas

-buenas tardes Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-

-bunas tarde Hinata, vamos a comer al Ichiraku ¿vienes?- la pelinegra dudó durante varios segundos e incluso agachó la cabeza en cierta forma odiándose así misma por lo que iba a decir.

-no, gracias Naruto-kun es que estoy un poco atrasada y quedé de comer en casa-

-oh… esta bien, entonces nos vemos después-

-claro, adiós- la pelinegra sonrió un poco y agitó su mano antes de irse caminando a un paso un tanto apresurado ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos muchachos. Era extraño incluso para Naruto que Hinata rechazara una invitación a comer al Ichiraku.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la voz de Sakura hizo que los dos muchachos giraran, por suerte y la calle no estaba tan llena, con apenas un par de ancianos pasando por ahí, por lo menos para Sasuke estaba bien así, entre menos gente mejor, cuando Sakura se detuvo frente al Uchiha un poco agitada por la carrera Naruto pensó que se trataba de algo grave por la firme mirada de la ojiverde –dime… dime que yo no te gusto ni un poco, que jamás te voy a gustar- por primera vez Sakura agarro de la camisa al Uchiha quien no se inmuto ante el gesto –dime que no tengo ni la más mínima esperanza y me alejo… pero…- la voz de Sakura se comenzó a entre cortar -…pero si no me das un no rotundo entonces yo seguiré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, no necesito un si… con que te quedes callado para mi basta-

Naruto observó asombrado la situación los rostros de Sakura y Sasuke estaban tan cerca como lo estuvo el suyo con el de Sasuke en la mañana, Sakura miraba anhelante al Uchiha y Sasuke parecía inmune a toda la situación. Eso lo molesto. A cada segundo en silencio que pasaba la esperanza de la Haruno crecía, en ese momento sintió una aguja clavarse en su pecho ¿miedo? No lo sabía muy bien… pero si Sasuke continuaba callado eso significaría una esperanza para Sakura y en aquel momento Naruto deseo más que nada que el Uchiha dijera algo.

-no- luego de varios segundos de silencio por fin las palabras de Sasuke salieron imperturbables al igual que su rostro y Naruto no supo si en verdad deseaba escuchar esa palabra por Sasuke o por Sakura, la pelirosa soltó el agarre del muchacho con lentitud y debilitando su expresión fuerte, dejándola en una melancólica, casi hasta el punto de echarse a llorar

-esta bien… pero… ¡¿ni siquiera te incómoda que quien le guste sea yo?!- Naruto observó con sorpresa a la muchacha y Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo confuso -¡¿Cómo puedes serle tan fiel a un sentimiento que sabes de sobra que nunca prosperara?!- Sakura apretó sus puños -¡prefieres quedarte solo a perder la esperanza y eso es patético!- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha –pero yo no soy como tú… yo no me quedaré sola… buscaré mi felicidad aunque no sea contigo-

Sakura giró y respiró con fuerza intentando calmarse, pero de nada sirvió puesto que estalló en llanto, Naruto avanzó un paso colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha –Sakura-chan-

-déjame Naruto- y antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera agregar algo más o siquiera intentar detenerla, Sakura saltó en una de las casas y empezó a alejarse con rapidez

-Naruto- Sasuke detuvo a rubio quien estaba dispuesto a ir tras la muchacha y este giró con el rostro preocupado, preocupación que obviamente le inspiraba Sakura -¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¿en serio no lo sabes?-

-no, pero es obvio que tú si, así que habla- Naruto miró el lugar por donde Sakura se había ido y luego regreso su mirada al Uchiha quien lo observaba atento

-ahora no. Tengo que ayudar a Sakura-chan, ve a mi casa a las siete y te lo explico todo- e igual que Sakura, Naruto desapareció lo más rápido que pudo dejando a un extrañado Sasuke quien no sabía muy bien por que, pero le había dejado un mal sabor de boca el ser testigo de algo que ya sabía de sobra, a Naruto verdaderamente le gustaba Sakura.

+++--+++

-¡Que Sakura hizo ¿Qué?!- Ino miró preocupada a Tenten y esta asintió con pesadez, no le gustaba traer malas noticias, y eso era lo más cercano a una mala noticia

-escuche eso cuando venía para acá y creí que sería bueno que lo supieras, a lo mejor necesita de alguien y tú eres su mejor amiga-

-¡demonios Sakura! De verdad que eres idiota…- murmuró la rubia golpeando la pared junto a ella y tomando un poco de aire para calmarse.

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir por que quede con los muchachos de verme en la zona de entrenamiento-

-esta bien, muchas gracias por todo Tenten-

-no hay de que- Ino observó a la castaña alejarse y cerró la puerta de su casa dispuesta a cambiarse de inmediato de ropa y salir a buscar a loca que tenía por amiga.

+++--+++

Naruto miró con tristeza el cielo viendo como este se oscurecía aún más y cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla supo que hoy no había sido un buen día, había gastado toda la tarde buscando a Sakura y no había encontrado ni una sola pista de su pelirosa amiga por ninguna parte, prácticamente se había desaparecido, y cuando fue a buscarla a casa de Ino, la rubia tampoco estaba. Esperaba, de verdad que esperaba que estuvieran juntas, Naruto no era bueno consolando a personas, y estaba seguro de que Ino serviría mucho más que él para eso, si es que se había encontrado.

Para cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía estaba completamente empapado, su cabello rubio caía por su rostro y su ropa pesaba debido a la humedad, levantó la mirada con lentitud y al divisar una delgada silueta arrimada en una de las paredes de su edificio intentando ocultarse de la lluvia y con la mirada puesta en el suelo, apresuró el paso sin saber por que se sentía tan feliz de encontrarla -¿Sakura-chan?- los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron con lo azules suyos y por un momento ninguno dijo nada, tan solo se miraron como si esa mirada bastara para calmar a Sakura -¿estas bien?-

-Naruto…- olvidando la lluvia Sakura salió de su pequeño refugio dejando que la lluvia empezara a mojar su cabello y ropa también –eres un gran muchacho, de verás que lo eres-

-¿eh?- Sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio quien abrió los ojos sorprendido con el gesto, la nariz de Sakura rozó la suya y recién en ese momento Naruto se percató de lo hinchados que estaban los ojos de su amiga, en ese momento su gesto cambio de un despistado sorprendido a uno de ternura por lo indefensa que lograba verse Sakura en ese momento.

Por eso cuando Sakura unió sus labios en suave y delicado beso no la alejó ni mucho menos la detuvo, a pesar de que la lluvia ya había alcanzado a la pelirosa sus labio seguían cálidos y cuando la pelirosa se apegó más a su cuerpo seguramente en busca de protección, Naruto posó una mano en la cadera de la ojiverde y su otra mano se colocó sobre la mejilla de Sakura, acariciando con lentitud la piel algo húmeda de la muchacha, besando con inexperiencia sus labios mutuamente, besándose aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera podido prever aquello.

+++--+++

Llovía. Y a Sasuke no le gustaba la lluvia, caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un paraguas en una mano y con la otra sostenía unos cuantos platos de ramen recién comprados en el Ichiraku, no es que el ramen fuera su comida favorita pero no había almorzado y ahora se dirigía a la casa de Naruto y lo menos que deseaba era tener que discutir con el dobe por que comer o no, y por que seguramente se la pasaría quejando de que tenía hambre y en esta lluvia lo que menos le placía era salir a comer.

Si. Era un buen plan, iría a la casa de Naruto, comerían un poco de este asqueroso plato y Naruto por fin lo pondría al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, luego iría a su casa con tranquilidad y pensaría como solucionar lo que sea que estuviera pasando, aunque si seguía lloviendo de esa forma de seguro le tocaría quedarse a dormir en el minúsculo departamento del rubio, ni loco volvería a cruzar media Konoha en esta lluvia, por más que llevara con que cubrirse.

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas y se sintió mejor al divisar el edificio del rubio caminó con más tranquilidad al saberse cerca, pero al divisar a dos siluetas demasiado juntas, se incomodó un poco al encontrarse ahí y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar de largo como si no los hubiera visto, para que ellos tampoco se incomodaran, pero al acercarse un poco más pudo divisar un cabello rubio y detuvo sus pasos, los dos estaban tan juntos que ni se habían percatado de su presencia, luego el cabello de la chica le fue visible, rosa… eran Naruto y Sakura, de repente Sasuke sintió asco, Sakura acababa de humillarse frente a él en la tarde y ahora se besaban ¿es que Naruto no tenía ni un poquito de dignidad?

Su asco pasó a molestia y luego a rabia, apretó con fuerza la funda en sus manos y cuando divisó a la pareja separarse decidió que lo mejor era irse, camino un poco más rápido de lo que había llegado y arrojó la comida en el primer tacho de basura que encontró. Se le había quitado el apetito. No acostumbrado a caminar rápido soltó el paraguas dejándolo en el piso y empezando a saltar de techo en techo buscando llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Sin importarle la lluvia.

Azotó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación sin darse cuenta de lo molesto que se mostraba, observó la lluvia por el ventanal que había en su habitación y arrugó aún mas el entrecejo, se sentó en el sillón negro que había a varios pasos de su cama olvidando que de seguro mojaría el mismo, divisó a lo lejos el retrato de los cuatro y se levantó para poder tomarlo entre sus manos, esa foto fue tomada hace ya algunos meses, apretó con fuerza el portarretrato y este se resquebrajo por la intensidad de la fuerza –maldito dobe- lanzó la foto sobre la cama y volvió su mirada hacia Konoha ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto todo?

+++--+++

-me preocupó mucho ver a Sasuke-kun así- Kakashi asintió ante las palabras de Iruka y lo observó tomar su café con algo de preocupación –de repente soltó el paraguas y se fue saltando, quise preguntarle si estaba bien pero se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo- Iruka suspiró y Kakashi pensó que definitivamente Iruka debía tener un gran corazón para preocuparse por cada uno de sus alumnos, así ya no estuvieran en la academia y no los viera tan seguro ¿se preocuparía así por él? Claro que él no había sido su estudiante, pero se veían algo seguido, así que relativamente se conocían.

-¿ha hablado con él?-

-no, no he tenido tiempo, además ayer se fue con Naruto a almorzar, pensé que estaría bien que hablaran-

-entiendo- Iruka suspiro y recién se percató que el plato de Kakashi ya estaba vacío –definitivamente usted come muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vi sacarse la máscara- Kakashi sonrió ante las palabras del castaño y se percató que se la pasaba muy bien en esos pequeños momentos que compartía con el Umino.

-bueno… me gustaría que hablara con Sasuke-kun lo más pronto posible, me preocupa. Mientras yo intentaré hablar con Naruto para ver si él esta al tanto de todo- Iruka se levanto de su asiento y Kakashi lo imitó

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó Kakashi algo sorprendido al no darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, Iruka ladeó un poco la cabeza al notar que ya no se hablaban de usted, y tal vez lo mejor era así

-si, tengo que dar clases y después se me va a hacer tarde. Gracias por venir- Iruka le sonrió y comenzó a alejarse seguramente camino a la academia.

Kakashi llegó a la conclusión de que hoy había descubierto algo nuevo, Iruka tiene una linda sonrisa. Y pensó que lo mejor sería que todo este asunto de Naruto y Sasuke durara lo máximo posible, por que así seguiría viendo a Iruka, por que después de eso ya no tendrían ninguna razón para reunirse ni desayunar juntos como lo habían echo esa mañana. Y aunque solo se hubieran reunido dos veces Kakashi estaba seguro de que la compañía de Iruka le había agradado.

+++--+++

Hoy había sido un extraño entrenamiento, Sasuke parecía enojado incluso con su misma sombra, Naruto parecía distraído y Sakura algo ausente e incómoda. Y Kakashi definitivamente no servía para lidiar con lo asuntos adolescentes, no por que sus estudiantes no le importaran, sino por que él no sabia relacionarse de esa manera con las personas, él no servía para preguntar '¿te encuentras bien?' y dar consejos y todo lo que eso involucraba, a lo mejor tendría que hablar con Iruka para que le diera un par de consejos, y con ese pensamiento en mente Kakashi despidió temprano a sus genin esa tarde.

Sakura caminaba junto a Naruto sabiendo que Sasuke iba detrás de los dos, Kakashi había desaparecido casi de inmediato y ahora se encontraba camino al pueblo, le sonrió ligeramente al rubio deteniendo sus pasos –debo ir a ayudar a mi mamá nos vemos luego- se alejó corriendo con pasividad, contraria al día anterior. Y una vez se quedaron solos aún en el bosque Naruto miró a Sasuke quien lo había ignorado por completo ese día, ni siquiera se habían encontrado en la plaza como lo hacían cada mañana. Sobre todo había faltado el día de ayer cuando quedaron de verse en su departamento.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó molesto el Uchiha al notar que el rubio no dejaba de verlo, cruzó sus brazos acentuando su seria expresión y Naruto suspiró como sabiendo lo difícil que sería hablar con Sasuke en esos momentos

-estas raro ¿te he hecho algo para que estés molesto conmigo?-

-no, tú no. Es tu falta de dignidad lo que me molesta-

Naruto rodó los ojos sin saber muy bien a que se refería el Uchiha -¿de que demonios me estas hablando?-

-no importa- el pelinegro comenzó a caminar dispuesto a irse y sintiendo que había cometido un error al soltar esa frase tan a la ligera

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿no es obvio a mi casa?-

-estas huyendo-

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos de inmediato pero sin darle la cara a Naruto –claro que no-

-claro que si-

-¡que no dobe!-

-¿se puede saber por que estás tan enojado?-

-por que eres patético- giró para ver como Naruto arrugaba el entrecejo confundido –hasta ayer en la tarde Sakura me profesaba amor y ya en la noche tú y ella están saliendo-

-¿Qué?- Naruto desvió la mirada y de repente todo se paralizó, Sasuke los había visto, por eso estaba molesto, por eso no le hablaba, por eso no había llegado

-no puedo creer que tengas tan poco orgullo como para aceptarla habiendo estado presente cuando me pidió una oportunidad…-

-cállate- una vez más agarraron de la camisa a Sasuke pero en esta ocasión fue un agarre brusco, era la primera vez que Naruto le pedía a Sasuke que se callara, por que a Naruto le gustaba cuando Sasuke hablaba siempre y cuando no fuera para insultarlo, por que cuando hablaban Naruto sentían que su lazo era cada día más y más fuerte, pero hoy Naruto deseaba que se callara -¿Qué sabes tú?-

-sé que no tienes ni un poquito de amor por ti mismo al aceptarla-

-tú no entiendes-

-¡¿Qué no entiendo Naruto?!- Sasuke ya ni siquiera sabia por que estaban peleando por algo que a él no debería importarle, o si debería por que Naruto es su amigo, pero no deberían estar peleando de aquella manera, no así

-¡tú no entiendes que al besarla no sentí nada!- Naruto afianzó el agarre -¡que solo pensaba en ti y en lo que sientes!- acercó sus rostros peligrosamente -¡que Sakura y yo no estamos saliendo! ¡Que al final de todo tú me gustas también!-

Y con ese último grito Naruto unió sus labios a los de un sorprendido Sasuke que abrió sus ojos al máximo al sentir el contacto, los ojos azules de Naruto permanecían escondidos tras sus parpados cerrados con fuerza por la intensidad del momento, las manos del rubio continuaban arrugando la camisa azul del Uchiha "_¿también?_" analizó al última palabra de Naruto pero cuando los labios del ojiazul comenzaron a moverse el corazón de Sasuke dio un salto extraño alterando sus nervios, y sin darse cuenta de en que momento pasó. Uchiha Sasuke cerró sus ojos y empezó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de su mejor amigo.

+++--+++

Ino caminó por las calles de Konoha con tranquilidad y una pequeña bolsa en las manos, no había encontrado a Sakura el día anterior y esta mañana cuando había ido a verla ya había salido a entrenar ¿Cómo estaría la pelirosa? Diviso en una de las bancas a la ojiverde observando con atención un helado en sus manos y sonrió con alivio al verla por fin -¡Sakura!- camino rápidamente hacia ella y esta le sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras la veía acercarse -¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estas bien?-

-si Ino y ya me imagino que te llegó lo que me enfrenté a Sasuke-kun ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Sakura?- la voz de Ino sonó hasta cierto punto consolante mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga

-necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba terminar primero con todo lo que me ataba a Sasuke-kun-

-¿primero? ¿Qué hiciste después Sakura?-

-hacerlos feliz-

Al notar la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Sakura, Ino se preocupó –no te estoy entendiendo Sakura-

-yo…- Sakura agachó la cabeza –yo sabía que Naruto poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en mi… ya no me veía como antes y si me invitaba a comer era por que se le había echo costumbre, así que lo único que hice fue abrirle los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi-

-¿estas insinuando que…?-

-en este momento Naruto ha de estar hablando con Sasuke-kun sobre sus sentimientos-

-Sakura…- la Yamanaka no supo muy bien que hacer o decir en esos momentos por lo que tan solo la abrazó con fuerza dejando que Sakura escondiera en su pecho sus lágrimas #_yo no soy como tú… yo no me quedaré sola… buscaré mi felicidad aunque no sea contigo…# _Sakura se abrazó a Ino con fuerza soltando las lágrimas que le pudieron faltar el día de ayer "_por que al final de todo… mi felicidad es verte feliz… Sasuke-kun_"

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_Soy la peor escritora del mundo, lo se, lo admito y lo siento. Pero es que no habia tenido tiempo, hoy apenas tuve un par de horas que me decidí a escribir aunque sea un solo capitulo de esta historia, no esta echa al apuro por que pense muy bien cada cosa que escribia, así que espero que verdaderamente les guste, gracias por sus palabras y disculpen una vez mas la demora. Hasta el proximo capi!_


	3. Siguiendo la Corriente

**RUMORES**

**CAPITULO 3: **Siguiendo La Corriente

-¡Naruto y Sasuke-kun están saliendo!- Kiba escupió toda la sopa que hace un momento acababa de meterse en la boca apenas escuchó el comentario chillón y a todas voces que expresaba una muchachita detrás suyo

-Que asqueroso que eres Kiba-

-Cállate Shino- miró con odio a su amigo pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado inmune a lo que obviamente también había escuchado.

-Mi hermana los vió besándose en el bosque- continuó la castaña contando emocionada a sus amigas quienes chillaron entusiasmadas logrando que Kiba girara aún más sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Be…besándose?- tartamudeó el Inuzuka sin que las muchachas lo escucharan, el dueño de la tienda se acercó y le entregó su pedido a una rubia y todo el grupo se marchó como si nada, continuando con su escándalo

-Así que después de todo están saliendo…- comentó ligeramente Shino mientras reanudaba su alimentación ignorando la sorpresa en su castaño amigo.

-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?!-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Sorprenderte- Shino fingió sorpresa obviamente mal echo y Kiba bufó ante la expresión del Aburame, no podía ser cierto que todo pasara tan rápido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar con Naruto sobre lo que pensaba acerca del Uchiha y ahora… ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿No se suponía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura?

+++--+++

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación a diferencia de la vez anterior con extraña pasividad, se apoyó en la puerta y ladeó la cabeza sin terminar de procesar la información o mejor dicho sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, se había besado con Naruto, en los labios, habían movido sus labios, no era como su primer beso que había sido una completa pantomima, un choque incluso brusco de sus labios, no, claro que no, en esta ocasión Sasuke había sentido que su pecho había latido apresuradamente, y no sabía muy bien por que había comenzado a responderle.

Naruto había dicho que a él también le gustaba, y eso lo confundía, que él recordara jamás le había dicho algo semejante al rubio ni mucho menos había dado a entender algo como eso, aunque… quizás de eso era lo que hablaba media Konoha ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo diablos llegaron a esa estúpida conclusión? A él no le gustaba Naruto, era su amigo, pero… entonces ¿Por qué le había respondido? ¡Eso no importaba! Lo que importaba es que ahora Naruto creía o por lo menos imaginaba que le correspondía, y ciertamente no era así.

Esta era una de principales razones por las que Sasuke odiaba los rumores, pocas veces eran verdad.

+++--+++

-¿Saliendo?-

-¿Juntos?-

-¿Se besaron?-

-¿No que a Naruto le gusta Sakura?-

-¿No que a Sakura le gusta Sasuke?-

-¿No que Sasuke es demasiado Uchiha para estas cosas?-

-¡Wow! ¡Ya cállense!- Kiba agitó su cabeza con brusquedad intentando disipar todo ese montón de preguntas que acababan de asaltarle –Yo no sé nada ¿De acuerdo?- Miró al resto de ninjas enfrente suyo y conciente de que todos eran del circulo de amigos del rubio suspiró –Lo mejor será que le preguntemos a Naruto ¿No creen?-

-¿Y dónde podría estar?- esta vez fue Lee quien se adelantó un par de pasos

-Nii-chan puede estar en su casa- Konohamaru un poco enojado por lo que estaban divulgando por todas partes comentó casi sin pretenderlo.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscarlo!- Kiba animó al resto de sus amigos y todos con un leve asentimiento en un par de saltos comenzaron a dirigirse hacía el lugar que habitaba el Uzumaki.

+++--+++

-¡¿Qué Naruto y el Uchiha?! ¡¿Qué?!- Tsunade se levantó indignada de su asiento mirando fijamente a su asistente quien tembló ligeramente ante el estrepitoso grito

-Tsunade-sama… cálmese… es lo que oído en la aldea…-

-¡Pero eso no es más que un vil rumor! ¿Verdad Shizune?- la mujer sonrió nerviosa ante la escrutadora mirada de la rubia "_Rayos… hace un rato hasta parecía emocionada con saber el nueve chisme de la aldea…_"

-No sabría decirle Tsunade-sama- "_¿Por qué he tenido que abrir la boca?_"

-¡Pues no me importa, iré a hablar con Naruto en este preciso momento!- la ojimiel se levantó de su asiento y sin importarle demasiado la cantidad de papeles que le esperaban sobre el escritorio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de su oficina

-Pero… Tsunade-sama tiene mucho trabajo importante-

-La gente de la aldea también es parte de mi trabajo-

-Pero…-

-Cúbreme Shizune-

La puerta en la oficina de la Hokage se cerró y Shizune dentro tan solo suspiró, en cuanto había llegado de un pequeño encargo, Tsunade con su habitual picardía le había preguntado si había algún buen chisme corriendo por las calles de su aldea, el error de Shizune había estado en contarle que el involucrado era el que, aunque lo negara, Tsunade consideraba como un hijo. Ahora le tocaría aguantar el mal humor de la Hokage a toda hora si llegaba a ser verdad todo aquello que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la aldea.

+++--+++

Sasuke tomó un poco de aire y dispuesto como estaba a aclarar las cosas con Naruto tocó la pequeña puerta que se encontraba frente a él, después de todo el haberlo mirado a los ojos y marcharse sin decir nada después de que se hubieran besado de aquella forma, no era la mejor manera de manejar la situación -¡Voy!- escuchó un poco de movimientos dentro del lugar, rodó los ojos conciente, aunque no hubiera visto el interior del lugar, que si se trataba de Naruto, sería un completo desastre –Disculpa es que tengo todo en… ¿Sasuke?-

Naruto enfrente suyo lo miraba algo agitado y sin camisa, apenas con una bermuda puesta, Sasuke en ese momento se quedó callado y no está muy seguro de a que lugar se fue todo el cúmulo de preguntas que tenía –Hola- y se odio, se odio muchísimo por no saber que más decir. Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, lo supo por que no lo miraba a los ojos y por como rascaba su cabellera rubia, entonces Sasuke descubrió que sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de Naruto, cosas que seguramente el mismo Naruto desconocía.

-Te marchaste- Naruto por fin lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué?- el rubio ladeó la cabeza y Sasuke suspiró, era obvio que Naruto estaba igual de perdido que él en esta situación

-¿Podría entrar?, no es cómodo hablar desde aquí- Naruto tan solo asintió y abrió un poco más la puerta, aunque fuera extraño el lugar no estaba tan desordenado como imaginaba, después de todo el escandaloso rubio de doce años, no tenía en completo desastre el lugar. No se alejaron demasiado de la puerta, apenas un par de metros, y él uno parado frente al otro no supieron muy bien como empezar.

-Sasuke… yo… verás-

-Antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo- Naruto al verse interrumpido, de cierta manera agradeció que lo hiciera, él nunca había servido para este tipo de cosas y el que ahora Sasuke estuviera frente a él, seguramente para aclarar su situación, lo confundía

-Dime- Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar

-En serio… ¿Yo te gusto?-

Si había algo que Naruto odiara de Sasuke, muy aparte de sus múltiples defectos, los cuales extrañamente nadie más veía, era que el Uchiha es exageradamente sincero de vez en cuando, y esa abrupta sinceridad lo abruma y es en este momento, cuando el silencio los está rodeando, que Naruto no sabe muy bien que hacer con un Sasuke enfrente suyo que no hace más que taladrarlo con la mirada, aquella mirada tan seria que él deprecia.

Un inusitado escándalo llegó hasta sus oídos, no está muy seguro de donde viene pero prefiere ignorarlo igual que lo hace Sasuke, puesto que hasta ahora no ha despegados sus ojos de él. Muy a pesar de que las voces fuera de su departamento se hacen cada vez más notables, Naruto prefiere ignorarlas y contestar de una vez por todas.

-Yo…-

-¡Abran paso mocosos!- la voz potente y seria de Tsunade se deja escuchar e inevitablemente Naruto y Sasuke llegan a la conclusión de que la bulla es a causa de sus amigos, lo siguiente que se presenta ante sus ojos es ver como la puerta del departamento de Naruto cae al piso y frente a ellos una fuerte Tsunade con la pierna levantada todavía, los mira como si fuera a golpearlos -¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen los dos solos aquí?!-

Sasuke los observa a todos y cada uno de ellos, como si se tratara de un juego lo observan a él y luego a su rubio amigo, solo en ese momento Uchiha repara en el estado en el que encontró a Naruto, desnudo de la cintura para arriba –No es lo que creen…- su voz apenas audible se pierde ante el grito estridente de Konohamaru, lo cual le hace ver verazmente lo mucho que se parecen él y Naruto

-¡Naruto-niichan no te dejes contagiar por ese pervertido!-

-¿Per…vertido?- Naruto repite intentando entender sin observar por supuesto como Sasuke ha cerrado sus ojos con su ceja izquierda temblando peligrosamente -¿De que me están hablando?-

-Ya todos lo sabemos, Naruto- fue Kiba el siguiente en hablar adelantándose a un paso, casi hasta quedar junto a Tsunade, y en cuanto el rubio distingue a la Gondaime con los puños apretados y una gran mueca de molestia en el rostro, es cuando se fija en que en realidad la mujer ha pasado demasiado tiempo callada.

-¡¿Y que demonios se supone que es todo?!-

-Yo… eh…- Kiba retrocede, asustado sobre todo por aquellas orbes resplandecientes de furia –Usted… no… ¿Eh?- la imponente imagen de Tsunade se establece sobre el shinobi, quien a cada segundo se siente cada vez más pequeño.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió ir a investigar lo veraz de aquellos rumores.

+++--+++

Hoy es tan solo un día más.

Es de aquellos días en los que Hatake Kakashi prefiere pasársela comprando algo de comida para su semana, y luego de eso simplemente leer su Icha Icha, con la infrenable razón de que no hay nada mejor que eso; aunque bueno analizándolo con los hechos recientes podría decir con algo de facilidad que también sería agradable el poder conversar por un par de horas con Iruka, y con el pensamiento de que no lo ha visto desde ayer, Kakashi decide darse una vuelta por la academia más tarde.

-¡Por favor, Iruka-san!-

Una vez giró en la pequeña esquina, pudo ver sin miedo a equivocarse como Shizune se inclinaba ligeramente frente al castaño quien un poco contrariado la observaba, recién en ese instante, Kakashi se detiene a pensar en que es muy posible, que con lo amable y agradable que es Iruka, también es muy posible que tenga a alguien especial ya en su vida. Shizune después de todo sería una buena opción.

-Haré lo que este a mi alcance, Shizune-san-

-Muchas gracias, yo se que a veces Tsunade-sama se excede-

-Si, pero no hay problema intentaré arreglar todo- Se despiden con un leve asentimiento y cuando Umino logra distinguir a Kakashi parado enfrente de ellos a varios metros no duda en agarrarlo del brazo y empezar a jalarlo hacia la salida –Por favor acompáñeme, Kakashi-sensei-

+++--+++

-¡Fuera de aquí!-

No es que este acostumbrado, pero a veces Naruto es conciente de lo estridente que resulta su propia voz, por lo tanto el escuchar la estruendosa voz de la Gondaime no lo afecta igual que al resto de presentes quienes en menos de dos segundos han abandonado su hogar, aunque hubiera sido en contra de su voluntad. A su lado, Sasuke tapa todavía uno de sus oídos, con una mueca de molestia muy marcada en su rostro y cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Inevitablemente, ambos desvían sus miradas.

Con aquel único sonido de sus propias palpitaciones, los dos prefieren fingir que nada pasa y que aunque medio Konoha haya llegado en busca de una explicación, saben a la perfección que una explicación es lo que menos pueden dar. Por lo menos Naruto no termina de entender a Sasuke, y Sasuke, él apenas entiende que todo es una gran confusión y eso para empezar, es peor que nada.

-Muy bien…- fingiendo una tranquilidad que no siente, Tsunade coloca sus manos en sus voluptuosas caderas, mirando con atención al rubio que tiene en frente –Comienza. Te escucho, Naruto-

-¿Comenzar?- Tsunade cierra los ojos, pidiéndose así misma una calma que sabe no llegara

-Quiero una explicación de todo lo que andan diciendo de ustedes por toda la villa-

-¿Y por que debería dársela?- altanero, como siempre ha pensado Tsunade de él, Sasuke se permite dirigirse a la rubia con una pasmosa tranquilidad que de un momento a otro preocupa a Naruto –Eso no influye en nuestro nivel como ninja, así que no veo el motivo de este interrogatorio-

Un silencio abrumante, que Naruto identifica como aquel antecesor a verdaderos problemas con la Gondaime, es lo único que se produce dentro de aquel departamento, por lo que no sabiendo muy que hacer o decir, Naruto tan solo desliza su mirada de Tsunade a Sasuke.

-Eh… Yo creo que…-

-Naruto es como un hijo para mi, tengo todo el derecho de saber que es lo que pasa a su alrededor- aunque haya sido la primera vez que lo admitiera frente a Naruto, aquello fue lo último que preocupó a Tsunade

-¿La Gondaime de Konoha no debería ocuparse de cosas más importantes que andar escuchando rumores in sustentables?-

-Ay no…- Naruto se rindió, el duelo de miradas que siguió a aquel mutismo fue el que bastó para que se rindiera a intervenir. A veces tan solo era buena relegarse, y estaba a punto de sentarse en el pequeño escalón que hay para su sala, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando ante sus ojos una pequeña salvación que el día de hoy llevaban por nombre, Kakashi e Iruka.

-¡Naruto!- Iruka un poco agitado, palpó de inmediato la tensión existente, por lo que sabiendo que lo conveniente en este momento era congelar las cosas, con un pequeño empujón dejó que fuera Kakashi quien interviniera

-Oh, muchachos quería… hablar con ustedes. Se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva técnica- mintió Kakashi al sentir la fría mirada de Tsunade, ahora sobre él.

-¿Una nueva técnica?- los ojos de Naruto olvidaron cualquier rastro de aburrimiento y de inmediato se iluminaron, de un modo que solo lo hacía cuando de verdad deseaba algo -¡Perfecto, vamos ahora mismo!- levantó un puño con entusiasmo y tomando una camisa y su chándal naranja, agarró por el brazo a Sasuke y salió del lugar -¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos Obaa-chan!-

-Adiós- el peliplateado solamente alzó una mano a señal de despedida y como si su vida dependiera de ello, salió tras los dos adolescentes que ahora corrían por las calles de Konoha, seguramente camino al campo de entrenamiento número tres.

-Iruka…- la voz amenazante de Tsunade, logró que el castaño se enderezara inmediatamente, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, así que mostrando su mejor sonrisa habló

-¿No cree que sería mejor que yo hablara primero con ellos?-

-No, no lo creo-

+++--+++

-Para… para Naruto-

-¡Kakashi-sensei es el mejor dattebayo!- Naruto, entusiasmado como siempre no dejaba de correr por las calles de Konoha, arrastrando todavía a Sasuke –Mira que irnos a buscar expresamente para enseñarnos una nueva técnica-

-¡Basta dobe!- la carrera se detuvo y por supuesto Sasuke quiso su brazo de vuelta -¿No te das cuenta de que fue una farsa?-

-¿Eh?-

-No se por que no me sorprende- el azabache rodó los ojos un tanto exasperado, pero al identificar una vez más aquellas miradas extrañas del día anterior, decidió aclarar de una buena vez por todas esa situación –Necesitamos hablar, sígueme-

+++--+++

-Entonces… entonces…- Konohamaru no aguantaba la risa, y todos a su alrededor, tampoco mientras que Inuzuka tan solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas –¡Tsunade casi le salta encima!- las risas no se hicieron esperar y el azoramiento de Kiba aumentó –Lo hubieran visto… ¡Juro que casi se hace en los pantalones!-

Sakura desde su asiento junto a Ino sonrieron ligeramente ante las amena platica impuesta por el que se renombraba el hermano menor del Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, preocupada tal vez, Sakura pensaba seriamente en que le agradaría mucho saber en que terminaría toda esa situación, sin embargo también podía palpar con veracidad lo amargo de seguir queriendo de esa manera a Uchiha Sasuke.

Por su lado, Kiba más avergonzado que antes buscó refugió en su siempre serio amigo, Shino. Quien extrañamente justo el día de hoy le daba por mostrarse expresivo y sonreía ligeramente, intentando aunque sin lograrlo, que una sonrisa más amplia iluminara su rostro. Shino al sentir la resentida mirada de Inuzuka lo observó, y esta vez si amplió su sonrisa.

-Míralo de esta manera Kiba, no nos reímos de ti. Nos reímos contigo-

+++--+++

En la copa de un árbol, casi en lo más alto de todo, sobre una de las ramas más gruesas.

Naruto miraba con atención a su mejor amigo, lo observaba tan fijamente que a ciencia cierta cualquiera podía decir que intentaba, aunque resultara imposible, leer sus pensamientos, Sasuke sin embargo permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, analizando continuamente la situación.

-No más rodeos, Naruto- abrió sus ojos y enfocó aquellas pupilas en las de Naruto, quien se mostraba tan despreocupado como siempre -¿Qué es exactamente lo que tu también sientes por mi?- Irracionalmente a como Sasuke esperaba que Naruto reaccionara, él tan solo colocó sus brazos tras su propia cabeza y soltó un suspiro tranquilo mientras posaba su mirada en amplio cielo, que desde aquel lugar se veía particularmente bien.

-¿Por qué tienes que analizarlo siempre todo?- el viento empezó a mover las hojas, mostrando y sacudiendo por completo todas las palabras que había pensado el Uchiha, palabras que esperaba utilizar para romper con cualquier confusión -¿No es mejor actuar por impulsos o por lo que sientes?-

-No es lo más conveniente-

-¿Me lo dice quien hasta ahora no me ha explicado por que se sacrificó por mí en el país de la Ola?-

La manera en que esos ojos azules taladraron los suyos, puso nervioso, por primera vez en toda su vida a Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que molesto con su propia debilidad decidió mirar a cualquier otra parte, ignorando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que obviamente Naruto si notó –El asunto aquí es que yo no…-

-¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-…Si-

-Razona entonces, si es que tanto te gusta hacerlo. Oficialmente acabas de aceptar que soy la única persona a la cual le permites entrar en tu cerrada y exclusiva vida, si es así… entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Naruto, es que todo esto…-

-Si simplemente no me quieres de esa forma haberlo dicho desde un principio. A lo mejor fui yo quien me adelanté y confundí todo- habló de largo y no esperó alguna respuesta, fue fácil deducirlo para Sasuke cuando lo vió dejarse caer de aquella rama hasta llegar al piso, ignorante del por que, Sasuke tan solo lo imitó

-Naruto espera…-

-¿Que?- volvió a haber un silencio indescifrable que Naruto a su modo comprendió –Si lo deseas, te puedo esperar- ¿Naruto había entendido que todo había sido una confusión? Sasuke lo dudaba, lo más seguro es que siguiera incluso más equivocado que antes –Después de todo sino me quisiste decir nada hasta ahora, debió haber sido por que todavía no estabas preparado y…-

-¡¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez?!- exasperado, pero sobre todo avergonzado. Sasuke miró al suelo, con los puños apretados y con muchas deseos de golpearlo ¿Cómo podía Naruto, ser el único capaz de influirle sentimientos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo? –Lo único que haces es hablar, hablar y hablar. Y de paso lo único que sabes decir son puras tonterías-

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa contigo, Sasuke?- antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ofuscado tal vez por controlar sus impulsos. Sasuke no se percató de en que momento Naruto se movió lo suficientemente ágil como para quedar frente a él y colocar una de sus manos en su nuca –Que siempre quieres hallar un por que a todo. Te falta vivir más la edad que tienes y simplemente hacer lo que deseas sin reprimirte. Te falta ser un adolescente impulsivo que puede gritar cuando le de la regalada gana- una vez más sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, y cuando comenzó a sentir que los suyos propios también se movían, con la propia inexperiencia de la edad. Comprendió que podía dejar que Naruto continuara equivocado por un tiempo más.

Y que finalmente, aquella equivocación no era tan desagradable después de todo.

+++--+++

-¿Y entonces?-

-Pues comprendió que lo mejor era que ellos aclararan sus asuntos primero- Shizune suspiró aliviada y llevando las manos a su pecho, sonrió con paz

-¡Shizune!-

-¡Voy, Tsunade-sama!- le sonrió una vez más al castaño y agarró unos cuantos papeles que había sobre el escritorio –Gracias por todo, Iruka-san-

-No hay de que. Igualmente Naruto es alguien a quien quiero demasiado- cuando la castaña asintió a modo de respuesta, Iruka imitó su gesto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la torre -¿Puedo saber por que no quiso acompañarme a hablar con Shizune-san?-

-Solo no quise interrumpir-

-No interrumpes nada, Kakashi-sensei-

El peliplateado casi de inmediato se colocó a su lado, caminando junto a él hacia la salida, aparentemente distraído con su libro en las manos -¿Iruka-sensei?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sales con alguien?-

+++--+++

Confundido, expresamente por que no hace mucho acababa de comprender que su amistad, era un sentimiento un poco más grande. Naruto se permite caminar junto a Sasuke por la aldea y aunque les cayó la noche mientras pelearon un rato, discutieron otro rato más y se besaron pocas veces. De manera un tanto ingenua tal vez. Naruto se siente complacido con lo poco que ha compartido con Sasuke, puesto que aunque le ha tocado mostrarse un poco impulsivo para que Sasuke terminara por comprender en que no había nada de malo en que se abriera con él, ha valido la pena.

Después de todo, el impulsivo siempre es él. Y aunque no termine de acostumbrarse a la idea, sabe que no quiere que su relación, por llamarla de algún modo, que ahora mantiene con Sasuke se derrumbe, por que si antes no quería perder a Sasuke como amigo, ahora menos que antes desea alejarlo.

-Yo ya me voy por acá- con la luz de la luna, iluminando apenas las oscuras calles, Naruto sale de su letargo y centra su atención en un Sasuke que ya ha retomado el paso, camino seguro a su casa

-Espera, Sasuke…- caminando en aquella bifurcación que existe entre su casa y la de Sasuke, Naruto se adelanta lo suficiente como para depositar un corto beso en los labios del azabache.

-Pero… ¡Pero ¿Qué crees que haces dobe?!- de una manera que no esperaba, Sasuke se aleja un par de pasos, avergonzado con aquel repentino acto y con el corazón saltando de manera inapropiada ante la sorpresa

-Solo me despido- Naruto sonrió, con aquella despreocupación y ligereza de siempre -¡Nos vemos!- y levantando una mano en señal de despedida, dando media vuelta. Naruto se marchó.

+++--+++

-¿Entrenamiento…?-

-¿…especial?-

-¿…y peligroso?

Kakashi asintió con aquel ojito expresivo y una sonrisa oculta, y aunque todavía no estuviera muy seguro de la situación y del entrenamiento que pensaba aplicar con su equipo, sabía de algún modo que cada uno de ellos, muya su manera estaba mejorando y que unas técnicas nuevas, de un nivel superior a los que deberían usar ellos no les caería nada mal, es más si mal no recordaba hace poco Uchiha Itachi había estado muy cerca de Naruto. Tanto que por un momento pensó en que todo se vendría abajo.

-Pero… ¿Usted cree que estemos listos, Kakashi-sensei?-

-¡Por supuesto que si, Sakura-chan!- Naruto intervino oportunamente pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y con una emoción que parecía no caberle en el cuerpo -¡Esta será la mejor experiencia de todas!-

-Yo no creo que…- Sakura recordó de inmediato la presencia de Sasuke, e ignorante a que Uchiha en ese momento miraba a otra parte, alejó el brazo del rubio inmediatamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?-

-Nada… nada…- rió nerviosa y agitó un poco sus manos, mientras Kakashi prefería mantenerse alejado a toda esa situación. Aquellos muchachitos parecían más enfocados en sus relaciones personales que en su próxima peligrosa y difícil prueba.

A lo mejor sería bueno poder evaluarlos.

+++--+++

-¡¡KYA!!-

El grito de Haruno Sakura logró levantar varios pájaros que hasta hace un momento parecían descansar tranquilos entre las ramas de los árboles, sin embargo luego de caer en cuenta de lo extraño de la situación que la había llevado hasta ahí, pudo rebatir con la suficiente fuerza y de la manera más adecuada. Recibiendo después de unos segundos su aparente calma en la cual con suerte, todo resultó una ilusión.

Miró hacia el cielo, arrodillada en el frío suelo y vió como el sol empezaba a ocultarse aquella tarde, con el corazón todavía un poco acelerado debido a la inusual prueba de su sensei para comprobar sus verdaderas capacidades, suspiró sin despegar su mirada de aquel bello atardecer y suponiendo que sus amigos seguramente se encontrarían en la misma situación que ella, sonrió con empatía.

-Los quiero tanto… Sasuke… Naruto-

+++--+++

-¡Sasuke!-

Naruto saltó desde el techo, con una sonrisa marcada en su resplandeciente rostro y Sasuke aunque lo negara se alegraba de verlo, puesto que sin que se lo dijera, sabía por su expresión que Kakashi ya lo había evaluado y que obviamente había salido invicto. El analizar todo aquello tan solo con verlo por un par de segundos, por un momento asombró al mismo Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Ya te evaluó?-

-Si-

-¿Y pasaste?-

-Obviamente-

Naruto rodó los ojos ante la poca humildad del azabache y no es que el fuera la humildad reencarnada en persona, pero a veces lo de Sasuke rayaba en lo insoportable -¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar tan poco, teme?-

-Por que prefiero hacer otras cosas- Naruto enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y Sasuke comprendió de inmediato el calibre de sus palabras

-No… no es lo que piensas ¡Maldito idiota!-

Giró molesto, no estaba muy seguro si consigo mismo o con Naruto. El caso es que empezó a caminar rápidamente esperando que Naruto no comenzara a fastidiarlo, pero cuando sintió el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros, comprendió que eso era imposible –Tranquilo Sasuke, yo te comprendo- el agarre de Naruto se afianzó –Es normal que poco a poco vayas mostrándome tus verdaderos deseos- un golpe que impactó en la cabeza del rubio, no tardó en llegar.

-¡Imbécil!-

+++--+++

Iruka se quitó finalmente su máscara y cuando sintió la señal de el ninja a su lado dispuesto a marcharse, él asintió mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke en una de las calles, la presencia de Kakashi fue notoria y no es que esperaba que el Jounin ocultara su presencia, por que Iruka sabía que si lo intentaba, entonces sí sería difícil detectarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Naruto?-

-Tal y como dijiste. Respondió muy bien- Sasuke de repente cambió su imperturbable rostro a uno que Iruka y Kakashi jamás habían visto, uno parecido a la sorpresa y algo parecido, muy parecido que si no conocieran como conocían a Uchiha, jurarían que era vergüenza, sin embargo el solo hecho de que hubieran expresiones y sentimientos por parte de Sasuke que al parecer quizás inconciente o concientemente solo compartía con Uzumaki Naruto, los hizo sentir verdaderamente bien.

-Quería que lo comprobaras por ti mismo. Que fueras tu quien se cerciorara. Están listos para pasar a otro nivel, muy a pesar de que no se hayan convertido en Chunin-

-Hm- Iruka asintió, y sonrió al igual que Kakashi cuando vió como Naruto sonreía socarronamente pasando un brazo encima de Sasuke y cuando luego de eso, Naruto quedó estrellado en el piso debido a un golpe de Sasuke. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa del contrario y sonrieron al notar aquella extraña sincronía y cuando Naruto se levantó gritando un exagerado '¡Sasuke detente!' ambos prefirieron ignorarlos.

-Solo espero que cumplan con todas mis expectativas- el si Kakashi hablaba sobre la prueba o solamente sobre ellos dos, Iruka nunca lo supo y tampoco halló el valor necesario como para preguntárselo

-Bueno… lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos-

-Si, tienes razón-

Bajaron del techo, en un solo salto. Tal y como lo hubiera hecho Naruto hace unos minutos y a diferencia de los dos adolescentes, ambos tomaron el lado contrario, caminando en un silencio extraño que hasta ahora no los había acompañado desde que comenzaron a frecuentarse, hasta que por supuesto la voz parsimoniosa de Hatake Kakashi se dejó escuchar -Y entonces… ¿Sales o no con alguien, Iruka-sensei?-

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Mil disculpas por la demora, pero a mi favor solo tengo una palabra… Examenes._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi y prometo actualizar en estos días otros de mis fics, gracias por sus palabras y por no olvidarse de mis historias._


	4. Si no me gustara tanto, le diria que si

**RUMORES**

**CAPITULO 4**: Si no me gustara tanto, le diría que si.

¿Por qué le gustaban sus besos?

No es que tuviera experiencia, no es que quisiera tenerla y mucho menos es que quisiera que Naruto la tuviera, pero por alguna razón que él no terminaba de comprender. Besar a Naruto se había vuelto algo tan deliciosamente rutinario, que se asustaba cada vez que pensaba en ello, por que se estaba aferrando a quien no debía, en el momento que menos debía. Y el saber que podía tener algo que de verdad le agradaba, le hacía caer en cuenta de que Naruto estaba influyendo demasiado en él.

Ser conciente de que podía tener aquellos besos en cualquier momento, era verdaderamente placentero, es más ni siquiera tenía que pedirlos, si los necesitaba, extrañamente Naruto ya lo sabía y aunque no fueran besos apasionados completamente se sentían tan bien, que por un momento lo hacían olvidarse de todos y en ese momento Sasuke se sentía peor, por que no debía ser así, por que estaba dejando de lado muchas cosas.

Entre ellas su venganza.

Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido al tener a alguien que te quisiera mucho más allá de los lazos de sangre y que al igual que él estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida, complementarse era lo ideal, y aunque no le gustara el hecho de tener que admitir que Naruto era quizás la mejor pareja que pudo encontrar para complementarse, en el fondo sabía que era así. De entre las chicas de la aldea, ninguna cumplía si quiera con el requisito de poder defenderse medianamente sola, sin que él tuviera que preocuparse a cada instante.

El problema es que a pesar de que está conciente de que Naruto puede defenderse solo, se preocupa.

Y tampoco es como si hubiera aceptado tener algún tipo de relación, por que no la tienen. Tan solo ha dejado que la confusión perdure unos días más, puesto que le ha resultado entretenido mantenerse así, esencialmente quizás por que últimamente los entrenamientos se han vuelto más difíciles y el quedarse un rato más junto a Uzumaki, lo relaja, tan solo el sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar y aunque Naruto no pare de hablar ni siquiera para respirar, a pesar del escándalo, Sasuke se siente a gusto.

No está muy seguro de cual es esa nueva técnica que su sensei les quiere enseñar, pero por el nivel de entrenamiento que están recibiendo, Sasuke sinceramente espera que sea realmente bueno, principalmente por que no está para perder el tiempo. El que Sakura haya aguantado tanto, en parte lo sorprende por que no es que la muchacha sea débil, pero siempre ha sido menos activa durante los enfrentamientos.

-¡Sasuke!-

No es necesario que se levante de su cómoda cama para saber o por lo menos verificar de quien se trata ese grito, maldita la hora en la que el idiota tomó confianza, por que ahora si se le daba la gana entraba en su habitación cuando le placía aunque fuera tan solo para pelear, no es que antes Sasuke se hubiera planteado mantener una relación con alguien, por que no la tenían, pero sencillamente a veces se preguntaba si… ¿Era normal que una pareja se la pasara peleando el ochenta por ciento del tiempo?

-¡Aquí estás idiota, ¿Por qué no contestas?!-

-¿Para que hacerlo si igual ibas a venir hasta aquí?-

-Pues esta vez pude haberme ido-

-Desgraciadamente nunca lo haces-

-¡¿Qué demonios intentas decir, teme?!-

Y si no fuera normal, ¿Qué importaba? Le gustaba permanecer así con Naruto.

+++--+++

Los tallarines exquisitamente deliciosos se deslizaron con lentitud por su boca, saboreando el calor apropiado y exquisito que le proporcionaban, sin contar con el hecho por supuesto de que muy aparte del sabor, la compañía también era verdaderamente agradable, una suerte completa que después de que media aldea aparentemente dejará por fin en paz a Sasuke y Naruto, Iruka y él continuaran frecuentándose, era casi una costumbre no establecida el encontrarse en el Ichiraku, todos los viernes a la una de la tarde.

Y aunque cada viernes se le hiciera lejano, a Kakashi le bastaba con ese único día a la semana.

Conversar con Iruka, reír con Iruka, formando una extraña confidencialidad y confianza que no sabía podía volver a tener con alguien, no después de tantos años. Pero volviendo al tema de Sasuke y Naruto, luego de que estos de alguna manera extraña montaran una diferente relación, cuando los humos se calmaron y Tsunade amenazó a todo Konoha con herirlos gravemente si se atrevían a hacer algo en contra de los dos y su particular relación, que va más allá de la amistad. Todo se calmó.

Sakura lo preocupó por un momento, sin embargo la madurez que aparentaba últimamente la muchacha lo había sorprendido agradablemente, sus alumnos poco a poco iban necesitando menos de él y no le sorprendería que un día de estos cada uno elevara vuelo, lo suficiente como para sobrepasarlo.

-Ah… como pasa el tiempo- el pequeño suspiró y la exclamación algo resignada por parte de Kakashi no paso desapercibida para Iruka, quien de inmediato dejó su tazón y fijó su mirada en la expresión algo melancólica del peliplateado enfrente suyo

-¿Kakashi-san?-

-¿Eh?- el hombre reaccionó ante aquella voz –Disculpa Iruka, tan solo pensaba en lo rápido que se me ha ido el tiempo con Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto- rió libremente, rascando un poco su cabello.

"_Pero si este es el primer equipo que recibe_" fue él único pensamiento que paso por la mente del castaño, sin embargo, si analizaba con cuidado esas palabras, podía darse cuenta con facilidad de lo verdaderas que eran, después de todo, aquellos muchachos que se habían graduado hace poco más de un año en la academia ya no eran los mismos que alguna vez fueron bajo su tutela.

-Creo que tienes razón Kakashi-san, el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno desea- sonrió de manera conciliante por lo que una mirada sorprendida por parte del mayor no se hizo esperar –Por eso debemos aprovechar aquellos buenos momentos que nos regala la vida, sentirnos bendecidos de tener personas a nuestro lado y de aprovechar cada instante para no arrepentirnos de nada-

Con las palabras de Umino Iruka rondándole por la cabeza, Kakashi asintió. Si se trataba de alguna indirecta o no, no estaba muy seguro. Después de todo él no tenía muchas experiencias en ese tipo de situaciones, alguna vez tuvo una declaración por parte Rin, su ex compañera de equipo. Pero al no sentir lo mismo o siquiera entender lo que ella sentía no hubo más que una negación de su parte.

El que ahora extrañamente quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con el maestro de la academia ninja, comenzó a intrigarlo, por que nunca antes sintió aquella necesidad, por que nunca antes le había gustado tanto la sonrisa de alguien, y principalmente por que Kakashi no sabía que hacer en estos casos.

+++--+++

-¡Sakura-san!- el muchacho de cabello negro, que por obvias razones no pasaba desapercibido, agitó su mano con fuerza mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella

-Buenos días, Lee-kun-

-Buenos días, Sakura-san… yo…- un pequeño sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del muchacho que usualmente viste de verde acudió a sus mejillas –Me preguntaba… si ¿Le gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo?-

-Claro- sonrió encantadoramente y cuando una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminó el rostro del muchacho, por alguna razón, Lee le recordó mucho a Naruto, desde un tiempo hacia atrás sus salidas, antes inexistentes, ahora comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes, el muchacho era agradable y Sakura quería darse una oportunidad con alguien.

-¡Yosh! Entonces vamos, Gai-sensei hace poco me recomendó una cafetería muy buena cerca de la plaza-

Rió aventureramente ante la enorme muestra de efusividad de aquel que se proclamaba abiertamente su más ferviente enamorado, y no en el sentido de que estuvieran saliendo, por que aquel sentimiento era únicamente unilateral, ella todavía no podía darse el lujo de decir 'Rock Lee, me gustas' sin embargo, desde muy en el fondo, deseaba que eso pudiera pasar algún día.

-¡Vuelve acá, usuratonkachi!-

-¡Atrápame si puedes, teme!-

La fuerte carcajada de Naruto que se dejó escuchar, mientras un veloz Sasuke pasaba por encima de los techos logró levantar un poco de aire que movió un tanto los vuelos del traje rosa que llevaba, el ver a Sasuke la alegró, por que aunque continuaba con la misma actitud parca de siempre, indudablemente y como siempre había sido. Sasuke era otro cuando estaba junto a Naruto.

Y pues… con respecto a Naruto y esa expresiva muestra de alegría, a ella no le quedaba más que resignarse a que esos dos parecían llevarse todavía mejor con el paso de los días. Y aunque la presencia de Sasuke ya no le afectara como antes, extrañamente una punzada de dolor continuaba existiendo en su interior.

-¿Vamos, Sakura-san?-

-Si, vamos-

+++--+++

-¡Maldición ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía?!-

-¡Quizás por que entreno más que tú, baka!-

-Eso quisieras creer, Naruto-

A pesar de que ya se encontraran saltando de árbol en árbol, fuera de la aldea, su carrera, la cual ya ninguno de los recordaba por que empezó continuaba, pero en cuanto Sasuke vió una opción para detener a aquel rubio extremadamente hiperactivo, no la desaprovechó. Aumentó su velocidad y en un salto y movimiento inesperado, apresó a Naruto por la espalda sin importarle que ahora ambos cayeran a toda velocidad hacía el suelo.

Varias hojas se levantaron cuando los dos se impactaron contra el suelo y aunque gemido de dolor se esparció por el bosque, casi de inmediato una risa fresca alimentó el agradable momento –Sasuke… eres un bruto- Naruto botó varios pequeños gemidos de dolor, todavía siendo abrazado por Uchiha quien encima suyo lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa, al sentirse vencedor.

-Te dije que te atraparía, dobe- a Naruto no le importó ni el insulto, ni el que le hubiera ganado, con los brazos todavía estirados y su cuerpo aplastado por el del azabache, Naruto tan solo se vió capaz de levantar un poco su cabeza, logrando con dificultad que sus labios se unieran por un escaso segundo con los de Sasuke, él abrió los ojos sorprendidos, por lo que un poco adolorido, Naruto volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra el piso y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Dobe…- Sasuke desvió la mirada, ya no sonrojado como le hubiera pasado las primeras veces, pero obviamente todavía no muy acostumbrado a la situación, pero cuando lo vió ahí con los ojos semi cerrados y el rostro ladeado, con su respiración agitada. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que por primera vez, Naruto se avergonzara.

Por lo que no pensando muy bien en la situación, se agachó un poco más hasta que sus labios rozaron el cuello moreno de Naruto, tal y como Naruto lo hubiera hecho con sus labios hace unos segundos, apenas un beso que se posó por unos segundos, pero esos segundos bastaron para que Naruto abriera los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensara, y lo que Sasuke tanto había esperado, pasara.

Naruto lo empujó, alejándolo de inmediato y con una mano tapando su cuello, lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos hubieran estado los labios de Sasuke, aquellos labios que inadecuadamente le hubieran quemado apenas hicieron contacto con su piel, cuando se besaban esos labios no quemaban de esa forma. Por eso, sentados el uno frente al otro, con varios metros de distancia interpuestos por Naruto, Sasuke sonreía ligeramente y Naruto aunque intentaba, no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso, teme?!- no estaba asustado, pero si sorprendido, hasta ahora y le gustaba admitirlo, era él quien siempre llevaba, por decirlo de algún modo, el control. Era siempre Sasuke el que se sorprendía con sus impulsos, con sus besos o muy repentinos abrazos, su corazón acelerado todavía no le permitía razonar por completo la situación, por eso cuando Sasuke empezó a levantarse él tan solo lo imitó.

-Hm- Con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho, producto por supuesto de haberle ganado una batalla al ojiazul, Sasuke empezó a alejarse con Naruto todavía chillando por que lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo Uchiha Sasuke estaba conciente que este era un día que Naruto en sus trece años, no olvidaría, y aunque haya sido un impulso, Sasuke se sentía muy a gusto de haberlo hecho.

-¡No me ignores, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

+++--+++

-Trescientas… Trescientas uno… Trescientas dos… ¡Gane!- Gai comenzó a reír, como siempre lo hacía con aquella demostración absoluta de que le encanta disfrutar la vida y de no desaprovecharla, especialmente cuando a quien le ganaba era un ninja de aquel nivel como lo es Hatake Kakashi, soltó la piedra en su espalda, y comenzó a hacer aquellos movimientos tan característicos en él, por llamarlo de algún modo, su baile tradicional de victoria.

-Gai…- por extraño que pareciera, en esta ocasión la voz de Kakashi sonó completamente diferente a las veces anteriores, por lo que extrañado, Gai se detuvo y puso serio casi de inmediato, observando como sentado en la cima de la montaña de los Hokage, el peliplateado miraba el horizonte -¿Está bien que quieras pasar mucho tiempo con una persona, que disfrutes de su presencia, de sus sonrisas, de su voz?-

El entendimiento le llegó rápidamente al pelinegro y como si se tratara de la mejor noticia del mundo, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió abiertamente, pasando su brazo por los hombros del ninja a su lado, abrazándolo de manera amistosa -¡Ya era hora, mi querido rival! ¡Jajaja!- Kakashi no muy cómodo con el abrazo, se removió inútilmente –Yo sabía que algún día alguna hermosa jovencita te robaría el corazón-

-Pero…- su voz un poco dudosa se dejó escuchar, no muy convencido de que Gai fuera la persona ideal para hablar sobre aquello –No se trata de una chica…-

-Oh… ya veo- el hombre lo soltó, para luego cerrar los ojos y apoyar la barbilla en una de sus manos, en un gesto pensativo -¡No importa!- nuevamente Gai volvió a su comportamiento demasiado entusiasta de siempre –Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, por mi esta bien. Para eso son los amigos después de todo… Jajaja…-

Si su rostro estuviera completamente descubierto, Gai hubiera podido identificar la mueca de desconcierto que mostró en ese momento Kakashi –Y exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa entonces?-

-Pues está más claro que el agua, amigo mío…- Gai volvió a abrazarlo mientras extendía uno de sus brazos mostrándole el horizonte, por donde se escondía el sol, como si se tratara de la verdad más obvia en el mundo, como si un padre le estuviera explicando algo a su primogénito –…Te has enamorado-

+++--+++

-¡No seas imbécil, Kiba!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad, Ino-

-Como sea, Kiba tiene razón sería normal que ese par se besaran-

-¡Me da igual! Hay otras formas de expresar cariño-

-Para el caso… sería lo mismo… ¿No?-

El último comentario por parte de Hinata, hizo que todos los presentes estallaran en risas al ver el sonrojo en las chicas y cuando Ino sacudió su cabeza obviamente sonrojada y con las manos cerca de sus mejillas, Kiba levantó una de sus cejas, con su perspicacia a todo los que daba, Tenten no tardó en realizar el mismo gesto, entonces la risa de Kiba fue todavía más sonora.

-¡Son unas pervertidas!- Kiba rió y Chouji lo imitó inmediatamente -¡¿Qué cosas andan pensando de Naruto y Sasuke, eh?!-

-¡¿Cómo que pervertidas?!- Tenten e Ino no tardaron en golpear al castaño mientras este se quejaba, ya desde el suelo sobre lo bruscas que podían llegar a ser.

-Que problemáticos…- Shikamaru mordió el palillo de dientes que tenía mientras Neji a su lado terminaba de cenar su plato de ramen, a pesar de ser uno de lo más callados, Nara podía darse cuenta con gusto que de una manera u otra, después de las pruebas Chunin, todos habían afianzado lazos, desde el otro lado Sakura y Lee reían sobre algo que no estaba muy seguro, pero el verlos a todos reunidos, le hizo ver que después de todo…

Esa amena amistad no era tan problemática.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Naruto, explosivo como siempre entró al Ichiraku, con la misma vitalidad de siempre y Sakura desde su asiento se tensó ligeramente ante su voz, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza posando una sonrisa en sus labios –Disculpen la demora, pero es que el teme no quería venir-

-Hm- un manotazo en su espalda fue lo que recibió Sasuke por parte del ojiazul, sin embargo aquello fue lo único que salió de sus labios a modo de saludo.

-¡Viejo, dos tazones de ramen!- a Naruto no le tomó demasiado integrarse al grupo y comenzar a conversar o pelearse dependiendo de la situación mientras esperaba por su orden, el ambiente pareció volverse todavía más animado con su llegada y todos obviamente lo notaron. Sasuke sin embargo se sentó cerca de Shino, Neji y Shikamaru, sabiendo por experiencia propia que de todos, esos eran los más normales en ese alborotado grupo.

-¡Yosh, Naruto-kun. Siempre es bueno palpar la fuerza de la juventud que despides!-

-¡Lee! ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Es que como ahora ya ni pasas tiempo con tus amigos-

-Cállate Kiba, no ves que ahora tiene mejores cosas en las que entretener las manos-

-¡Kiba, Chouji!-

-¡Cállense los dos, que parecen novias traicionadas!-

La oportuna intervención de Ino y Sakura salvó a Naruto de tener que comenzar una pelea con los dos castaños, pero si se permitió el reír abiertamente junto a todos sus amigos cuando Kiba y Chouji se azoraron debido al comentario. Miró de reojo a Sasuke y este mantenía su frente apoyada en una de sus manos, con una mueca de exasperación. Uzumaki rió más, esa era su venganza por aquel beso sorpresivo que le había dado horas atrás.

+++--+++

-Ah… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- Kiba pasó sus brazos tras la cabeza mientras ahora todos caminaban por las calles de Konoha luego de haber disfrutado de una agradable cena, sin excepción continuaban juntos caminando casi de la misma forma que hubieran estado sentados en el restaurante, los bulliciosos y alborotadores adelantes, mientras que los tranquilos y callados en la parte de atrás -Naruto es el primero de todos nosotros que tiene experiencia, labialmente hablando claro…-

-¡Labialmente ni siquiera es una palabra, idiota!- Naruto saltó de inmediato deteniendo su paso y mirando fijamente al Inuzuka quien también se detuvo

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota, Naruto?!-

-¡¿Cómo que a quien? ¿Ves a otro aquí que se llame Kiba?!-

-¡Repite eso, idiota!-

-Kiba no B-A-K-A-

Inuzuka no dudó en saltar sobre el rubio, quien ya esperando aquel arranque lo esquivó antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear en medio de la calle, como ya era su costumbre -¡Oigan ya cálmense!-

-¡¿Por qué tienen que terminar peleando todo el tiempo?!-

-Son unos problemáticos de lo peor-

-Y esto es todos los días…-

Luego de que se calmaran, cada uno con su respectivo golpe encima, producto de Sakura por no saber comportarse y de que la mayoría se interpusiera para que no continuaran caminando juntos, todos avanzaron como hace un momento lo hacían, Sasuke no sabiendo muy bien el por que dejaba que Naruto continuara convenciéndolo de ir a esas estúpidas reuniones.

El heredero del clan Uchiha podía ver a Hinata, quien desde su perspectiva no había dejado de observar a Naruto, ni un solo instante, aquellos ojos tímidos igual que su dueña no se habían despegado de aquella sonrisa que el rubio parecía regalarle a todo el mundo, la había visto suspirar un par de veces y sabía que al igual que Sakura, ella intentaba fingir por la felicidad del contrario, solo que Sakura fingía por él y Hinata por Naruto.

Naruto era quizás el único idiota en toda la aldea que no se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, era él único que no se daba cuenta de aquellos sinceros, puros y profundos sentimientos de la muchacha, de aquellos sentimientos tan diferentes a los suyos. Aún así, aunque sabía que la muchacha quería y se preocupaba por Naruto, más que él, aún así no le agradaba que lo mirara de aquella forma. Lo molestaba. Lo incomodaba. Pero, sobre todo… lo hacía sentir mal.

Por que si dado el caso, algún día se marchara. Naruto no tardaría en encontrar refugio.

Sakura en cambio, a pesar de que continuaba hablando con Rock Lee todo el tiempo, le dirigía fugaces miradas a él y a Naruto, esperando leer o encontrar algo, que de antemano sabía no encontraría. Lo único distinto a las veces anteriores era que en esta ocasión, las miradas de Sakura hacia Naruto fueron más extensas y llenas de melancolía y algo muy parecido a la confusión. Eso era lo bueno de mirar todo desde otra perspectiva, siempre era más fácil analizarlos a todos.

-Etto… Naruto-kun…- la tímida voz de Hinata se dejó escuchar a pesar de que en ese momento Ino peleaba con Sakura sobre quien sabe que, mientras Tenten intentaba calmarlas

-¿Si, Hinata?-

-Yo me preguntaba… es que… tengo esta duda… pero… ¡Kya!- Hinata se vió azotada súbitamente por la vergüenza y tapo su sonrojado rostro de inmediato.

-Yo creo que Hinata quiere saber lo que todos nos venimos preguntando en silencio-

-De una vez te advierto Ino que si se trata de uno de tus pensamientos pervertidos de Sasuke y Naruto créeme que todos NO tenemos esos pensamientos, mucho menos Hinata-

-¡Cállate, Kiba!- un golpe más para Kiba y este sobó su adolorida nuca –En fin como iba diciendo… Todos queremos saber… ¿Por que ambos llegaron con el cabello mojado? Si no ha llovido en todo el día-

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó de todos, la gran mayoría fijando su mirada en el rubio, el frío de la noche sacudió varios de los cabellos rubios de Naruto y este todavía en silencio decidió no enviarle ninguna mirada a Sasuke, sin entender todavía por que tanta expectativa -¿Eso… era lo que querías preguntarme, Hinata?-

-¿Eh?- la pelinegra se sorprendió ante las palabras que salieron de la boca del ojiazul, y al estar bajo la mirada penetrante de Uzumaki asintió efusivamente –Si, Na…Naruto-kun-

-Pues…- Naruto elevó su mirada al cielo y rascó su quijada deliberadamente -Es que Sasuke se la paso persiguiéndome por todo la aldea y como estábamos todo sudados y sucios decidimos ir a darnos una ducha antes de ir al Ichiraku- habló de largo y sonrió finalmente cuando hubiera terminado, pero al notar los rostros desencajados de sus amigos y los sonrojos por parte de las chicas, entendió el por que de la pregunta.

-Wow Naruto… no pensé que Ino y sus perversiones fueran ciertas…-

-Pero… no… no es lo que creen… no juntos…- los muchachos parecieron relajarse y Naruto pareció recordar algo -Bueno si en el mismo baño…- y nuevamente los ojos de todos se abrieron en sobre manera -¡Pero no al mismo tiempo! Cada uno por su parte… es que…- la voz de Naruto se fue apagando, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara -Tenía pereza de ir hasta mi casa y por eso me duche donde Sasuke-

Un suspiro al unísono culminó con la repentina charla y la mayoría con una de sus manos en el pecho –Deja de darnos sustos así Naruto-

-Si, todavía están muy jóvenes para esas cosas…-

-Bueno… no es de extrañarse. Naruto siempre anda haciendo cosas locas y preocupándonos por gusto-

-No deberías asustarnos así-

-¿Quieren…?- por fin después de mucho tiempo, Sasuke se dignó a hablar, logrando llamar la atención de todos quienes giraron entre asustados y sorprendidos -¿Dejar el tema de una buena vez por todas? Es molesto que hablen sobre nosotros todo el tiempo- todos asintieron un tanto intimidados mientras Naruto reía un poco, rascando su nuca con algo de despreocupación

-Ya Sasuke…-

Volvieron a retomar el paso, unos segundos después continuando con el mismo escándalo de antes, por supuesto con otro tema que no involucrara a Sasuke o Naruto, por lo menos no a los dos juntos o al menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke lo único que quería era llegar a esa bifurcación donde cada uno tomaba un camino diferente para poder llegar a su casa, por suerte… el camino que él tomaba solamente Naruto lo seguía, aunque después se tuvieran que separar.

Naruto siempre era menos insoportable sin sus amigos.

-¡Y… él… él se lo creyó!- Ino estalló en risas al igual que sus amigos, algunos más escandalosos que otros. Pero cuando la risa de Naruto dejó de escucharse y su paso se detuvo, levantando la cabeza de manera lenta y precisa sus ojos enfocaron sin ningún problema al hombre de cabellera blanca que permanecía arrimado en una de las paredes unos metros más adelante que ellos, no fue para nadie difícil identificarlo, mucho menos cuando el susurro de Naruto los puso en alerta.

-Ero…senin- los ojos de Sakura viajaron inmediatamente de Naruto a Sasuke, por que ella sabía lo apegados que se habían vuelto ese par desde que se lo hubiera llevado durante los Exámenes Chunin, y Sasuke por su parte miraba discretamente la espalda del rubio quien parecía no terminar de reaccionar ante la presencia del mayor.

+++--+++

Desde su habitación, sobre su pequeña cama, y en la oscuridad de la noche, Hatake Kakashi no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su última charla con Gai, más para bien, que para mal, el Jounin era un gran amigo en el cual podía confiar ciegamente, del cual estaba seguro jamás lo traicionaría, pero el hablar sobre consejos o siquiera el aceptar la posibilidad que el pelinegro soltó tan a la ligera, era ya muy distinto.

Umino Iruka, profesor de la academia ninja, respetado por muchos, capaz de ganarse el cariño de cualquiera.

Kakashi se veía en esa situación, él simplemente se había visto capturado por aquella hermosa aura que despedía el castaño, aquella forma de preocuparse por lo demás, de tener que hablar, de ser cordial, de poder entender a cualquiera, el tener a una persona como Iruka a su lado era algo nuevo, anteriormente solo hablaban cuando era necesario, cuando debían. Ahora se había vuelto una afianzada amistad, comenzada por la preocupación mutua por sus estudiantes.

¿El… enamorado?

Eso era imposible, por que Iruka era su amigo, quizás de aquello a los cuales puedes confiarles lo que sea, que siempre tendrán el consejo adecuado en sus manos y que si simplemente no lo tienen, tan solo te apoyan y te abrazan. Y en aquel momento cuando una imagen mental de Iruka abrazándolo se le vino a la mente, un pequeño salto en su pecho le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez… tan solo tal vez, como una vaga posibilidad… Gai podía tener razón.

+++--+++

-¡¿Lo viste?!- Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa con tranquilidad, mientras que Naruto tras de él continuaba hablando y hablando, como lo venía haciendo desde hace más de quince minutos -¡Ero-senin vino a ayudarnos con el entrenamiento especial de Kakashi-sensei!... ¿Me pregunto de que se tratara?- lo vió lanzarse sobre el sillón negro que había frente a su cama, en tanto él con las llaves en sus manos se sentó sobre el borde de la cama –Bueno en realidad no importa mucho, me imagino que los dos juntos nos pueden enseñar cosas grandiosas- Naruto amplió su sonrisa -¡Y lo mejor es que Gaara vendrá por unos días!... No lo veo desde hace algún tiempo dattebayo-

-Naruto…- Sasuke soltó un suspiro, no muy acostumbrado a hacerlo, mucho menos frente a Naruto, quien al escucharlo se calmó al instante, no muy seguro de sus siguientes palabras y quizás ni siquiera conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó las llaves en sus manos –Cuando vi a Jiraiya… por un momento pensé…-

-¿Qué me llevaría de entrenamiento con él?- cuando las palabras de Naruto completando sus más recónditos pensamientos se escucharon, se sintió tan transparente… que por un momento su absoluta frialdad sucumbió.

-Tan solo… no sé que me paso- no fue conciente de en que momento los brazos de Naruto pasaron por encima de sus hombros y mucho menos cuando sus piernas se abrieron alrededor de su cintura, prácticamente sentándose sobre él, ambos inconcientes de lo comprometida que podía llegar a ser esa posición, especialmente por que todavía ambos no sabían muy bien hasta donde sus jóvenes cuerpos podían llegar. Ambos envueltos nada más que por una sencilla paz.

-Yo… jamás te dejaría solo, Sasuke- el rostro de Naruto rozó el suyo cuando el ojiazul completó el abrazo extraño en él que se veía envuelto –Y si tu lo hicieras, te perseguiría así la vida se me fuera en ello- sus brazos se movieron solo, cerrando el abrazo. Colocando sus manos en la amplia espalda de Uzumaki, sintiendo una calidez que solo sentía cuando su madre o su hermano lo abrazaban en la noche cuando todavía era un niño y le temía a los truenos.

-Dobe…- una pequeña sonrisa fue lo único que Sasuke dejó escapar y aunque sabía que esos extraños momentos de calma no eran frecuentes, decidió aprovecharlo

-Sasuke… ¿Te gusta permanecer a mi lado?- el azabache no respondió tan solo afianzó el abrazo, hundiendo su quijada en el cuello del rubio, intentando constatar que no era un sueño y que en verdad se sentí así –Sasuke… responde…-

Al no recibir respuesta una vez más, Naruto se resignó. Sabía que no podía pedir demasiado por parte de Sasuke, sin embargo le hubiera gustado recibir algo más que un silencio como respuesta, así que tan solo permaneció por más tiempo de esa forma, abrazado a un Sasuke que parecía haberse quedado dormido por lo pausado de su respiración.

-Naruto…-

-¿Hm?-

-Gracias…-

Solo entonces, Naruto sonrió.

Y Sasuke pensó: Que si no le gustara tanto estar con él, entonces le diría inmediatamente que si.

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**


	5. Traicion

**RUMORES**

**CAPITULO 5: **Traición.

-¡Si, es él!-

Sasuke odió una vez más a su aldea nativa, como ya se le venía haciendo costumbre, una vez más los rumores inundaron a los habitantes de Konoha y no le importaría en lo más mínimo si aquellos rumores no involucraran a Naruto y por ende a él, es más no le molestaría que involucrara a Naruto, pero por como estaban las cosas ahora, TODO lo que involucrara a Naruto, aparentemente también lo involucraba a él y viceversa.

-¡Fue el que vino a las pruebas Chunin, el pelirrojo!-

Caminar por las calles de Konoha nunca le fue tan insoportable como hasta ahora, y no es que quisiera escucharlo ni que de repente hubiera mejorado su sentido de audición, es que sencillamente aquellas mujeres o chiquillas eran todas demasiado escandalosas, por eso prefiere fingir que no escucha nada y continuar caminando entre la gente, con las manos dentro de su pantalón. Como si fuera invisible.

-No sé… pero cuando lo vi la primera vez me dio miedo… pero ahora… ¡Esta guapísimo!-

Bien, ya le había quedado claro desde mucho antes, que el dichoso pelirrojo llegaría a la aldea, pero verdaderamente Sasuke en ningún momento se imagino que causaría tal alboroto, por la simple y sencilla razón de que la vez anterior muchos no parecían tener ningún recato a la hora de decir cuanto miedo les producía aquellos ojos. Aunque cabe recalcar por supuesto que como era de esperarse, después de conocer a Naruto todo en él cambió, incluso hasta aquella mirada intimidante, que al parecer nunca más volvió a usar.

-¡Muchos dicen que es el más fuerte de todo Suna! ¿Te imaginas?-

El hecho era de que la razón por la cual todo esta situación lo indignaba o mejor dicho, molestaba, era por que involucraban directamente a Naruto junto con la razón por la cual el tal Gaara había vuelto a Konoha, dejar en claro que en un corto tiempo Uzumaki logró armar fuertes lazos entre ellos sobraba, y todavía más cuando Naruto parecía haber entablado una fuerte amistad con aquel muchacho proveniente de Suna, quien de paso era uno de los miembros más reconocidos dentro de su aldea. Después de aquel brusco cambio que Naruto logró influir en él, para suerte de sus hermanos y su propia aldea.

-Yo recuerdo que Naruto extrañamente se llevó muy bien con él, después de aquella dura pelea. Cuando los vi despedirse luego de las pruebas Chunin pensé que… ¡Kya!-

Rodó los ojos con desinterés, más molestas no podían ser. Y de paso, aceptar el hecho de que la visita de Sabaku, aunque solo sea para ver a uno de sus pocos amigos, por no decir que el único. Sea algo rutinario y hasta normal, también había que tomar en cuenta lo visionaria que podía llegar a ser la Gondaime de Konoha puesto que de seguro veía en esa amistad una gran unión entre aquellas, hasta hace poco, distantes aldeas.

-¡Sasuke!-

Identificó a Naruto, varios pasos más adelante, esperándolo al parecer desde hace varios minutos en la plaza. Como al parecer era su costumbre diaria no establecida, camino al campo de entrenamiento, cuando lo vió agitando su brazo, sonriente y ajeno a todo lo que andaban suponiendo las personas de un lado a otro, dejó escapar un poco de aire, por que serían unos largos días mientras el pelirrojo volviera a su aldea.

Sin embargo ver a Naruto esperándolo solo a él, de algún modo le hizo recordar la promesa de la noche anterior cuando en medio de un fuerte abrazo, ambos se susurraron palabras que no se entendían muy bien, pero que no era necesario escucharlas para saber de que se trataban. Por eso el verlo ahí, sonriente y lleno de energía como siempre, lo hizo entrar a un mundo paralelo, donde el resto dejaba de existir.

+++--+++

-¡Buen día, Sakura-chan!-

-Buen día, Naruto- la pelirosa recibió con una gran sonrisa al rubio quien entusiasta como siempre, pronunciaba su nombre de aquella manera tan particular como solo él podía –Buen día, Sasuke-kun- el muchacho tan solo asintió antes de apoyarse en el barandal del puente, donde al parecer por el día de hoy se encontraría con su sensei quien para variar, estaba retrasado.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar juntos esta tarde?-

-Naruto no iré a almorzar sola contigo- la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos intentando formar un puchero como si lo que le acababan de decir estuviera mal

-Pero yo hablaba de que fuéramos los tres-

-Mmm… podría ser una posibilidad-

-No tomes decisiones por mi, usuratonkachi- Sasuke abrió sus ojos al sentirse mencionado y sin alguna expresión en el rostro miró fijamente a Uzumaki

-¡Igualmente no hablaba de ti, baka!-

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No!- el rostro de Naruto enrojeció de rabia, y Sakura suspiró acostumbrada aquellas peleas que al parecer nunca cesarían –Pensaba invitar a Gaara a almorzar- Naruto apretó sus puños dando un paso fuerte hacia adelante -¡TEME!-

-Buen día- la voz silbante de Kakashi hizo aparición, y al notar la tensión que había entre aquellas miradas fulminantes de Sasuke y Naruto decidió hablar rápido –Alégrense, hoy no habrá entrenamiento-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei?- como era de esperarse Naruto dejó su pelea de lado y Sakura se adelantó preguntando, mientras Sasuke tan solo lo miraba con atención.

-Pues Sabaku-kun le ha pedido como un favor especial a Tsunade-sama el poder pasar el día de hoy con Naruto, así que para que todos vayan a la par he decidido suspender el entrenamiento de hoy-

-¿Eh? ¿Gaara también quiere verme?-

-Oh… veo que le hablas con confianza- Kakashi sonrió ante el asentimiento de Naruto, pero especialmente por la forma en que Uchiha Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

-No veo la razón por la que debamos retrazar el entrenamiento- por primera vez, Sasuke se atrevió a refutar una imposición de Kakashi, interviniendo directamente en la conversación –Que el Bijuu ese desee tener a otro como guía turístico pues allá él. Nuestro trabajo no tiene por que verse afectado- incapaz de medir el calibre de sus palabras, Sasuke tan solo las percibió cuando vió el rostro impávido de Naruto, por supuesto acompañado por el desencajado de Sakura y el molesto de Kakashi.

-Sasuke tiene razón- los ojos tristes de Naruto se refugiaron en el suelo –Pueden continuar entrenando, yo veré luego como los alcanzo-

-¡Me niego!- Sakura colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto, deseando por primera vez en su vida poder golpear a Sasuke, no entendía muy bien el por que también había llamado indirectamente a Naruto un Bijuu, pero si entendía el rechazo tan brusco que había provocado en su amigo. Y por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder golpearlo –Yo no entrenaré, si Naruto no lo hace-

-No es necesario, Sakura- el peliplateado bajó desde el pequeño barandal en el que se encontraba hasta llegar al piso y mirar con dureza a Uchiha –Después de todo no pueden entrenar sin quien los dirija, y ya dije desde un principio que no habrá entrenamiento ¿Entendido Sasuke?-

-Hm- antes de que cualquiera pudiera notarlo, Uchiha desapareció. Para molestia de Naruto, quien se debatía entre el odiarlo o sentirse triste.

-Es mejor que no le hagas caso- Naruto sintió la mirada comprensiva de Kakashi sobre si y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vió su único ojo visible cerrarse, debido seguramente a una sonrisa –Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, a veces no sabe como utilizar muy bien sus palabras y lo más seguro es que le haya molestado la petición de Gaara, desde cierto punto creo que es un poco comprensible ¿No?- y como el adolescente que todavía era, ignorante en algunas situaciones, sonrió resplandeciente al comprender lo que su sensei acababa de explicarle, por lo que asintió entusiasmado y sonriente una vez más.

-Si, tienes razón Kakashi-sensei. Realmente a veces me sorprendes. ¡Nos vemos!-

-Hasta luego, sensei- Kakashi observó con gusto como sus dos alumnos se marchaban, conversando ahora entre si, a gusto con que sus palabras hubieran bastado para que el rubio mejorara su estado de ánimo, pero en cuanto analizó las últimas palabras del menor su rostro se desencajó en una mueca.

-¿Eh, Cómo que a veces?-

+++--+++

-Oye… Naruto- logró ver como Sakura a su lado caminaba con las manos entrelazadas y mirando sus sandalias como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo -¿En serio no hablabas de Sasuke-kun hace un momento?- Naruto de inmediato relacionó la pregunta con la invitación a almorzar por lo que suspiró prefiriendo mirar hacia delante, donde la gente de la aldea se movía de un lado a otro.

-No… en realidad si hablaba de él, pero ya ves como es de idiota y lo arruina todo- su voz extrañamente pasiva y tranquila no solo sorprendió a Sakura, sino también a todo aquel que logró verlo por más de unos segundos completamente quieto -¡Pero no importa!- sonrió y levantó su puño llenando de un extraño sentimiento el corazón de Sakura -Igualmente tenía pensado salir a almorzar con Gaara, así que sigue en pie la invitación, Sakura-chan ¿Vienes?-

-Eh… no… yo creo que no. Ayudaré a mi mamá con la limpieza el día de hoy-

-Bien entonces yo iré donde la Obaa-chan en este momento ¿No quieres venir a saludar a Gaara?-

-No, quizás más adelante, no tengo tanta confianza con él como tu-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

Lo vió alejarse corriendo hacia la torre de la Hokage, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de siempre, que tantas veces había visto y que ahora había producido algo muy distinto en su interior, olvido que se encontraba en la mitad de la plaza, incluso olvido escuchar al resto de personas a su alrededor. Tan solo para escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón y llevar las manos a su pecho

"_¿Qué… que es esto que estoy sintiendo?… Naruto_"

+++--+++

-Eres débil-

-Te falta odio-

-No eres fuerte-

Cuando su puño se enfrentó directamente con la pared antes sus ojos, Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar aquella mirada tan atemorizante que desde hace tiempo la había vuelto tan suya, fue muy consiente de las miradas que se posaron sobre su espalda, pero no le importó.

Todavía en mente con las palabras de Itachi tan cerca, Sasuke sabe que el empezar a dejarse llenar por la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, no es bueno y menos cuando al parecer se ha peleado con Naruto. Sabiendo que cometió un gran error y que no sabe disculparse. Sasuke empieza a sentir el peso de sus palabras sobre su espalda.

Disculparse no es una opción eso ya lo tiene claro, pocas veces se ha tragado su orgullo, todas enfrente de Naruto y no tiene pensado hacerlo una vez más. No menos cuando ni siquiera el tiene muy claro el por que ha dejado que sus palabras divagaran con tanta facilidad metiéndolo en el problema que está ahora. Por eso odia el no pensar las cosas con cuidado.

-Escuché que Naruto se encontrara con Sabaku-san en la tarde-

-¿Y Sasuke-kun soporta eso?-

-Yo no lo haría-

-¡Pero el pelirrojo es tan apuesto!-

Cerró su puño, con la fuerza suficiente como para que este enrojeciera, cerró los ojos preguntándose por la incomodidad de la situación. Por que le molestaba y por que se quedaba como si nada, detrás del pilar que se encontraba, Sasuke por primera vez en su vida quiso no haber conocido a Naruto.

Por que sus propias emociones empezaban a ahogarlo.

Por eso camino por entre la aldea y cruzándose con personas que conocía pero que en este momento ignoraba, pararse frente a la entrada de la torre de la Hokage no le tomó más de dos minutos, cuando a varios metros pudo distinguir a Naruto apoyado en una pared, mientras movía uno de sus pies y lo observaba con una paciencia inusual.

Naruto no tenía paciencia.

Naruto estaba triste, y era culpa de él.

Dio un paso, un único paso que se detuvo en cuanto vio a tres personas salir de la torre, acompañados por supuesto por la Gondaime y Shizune. Los tres mostrando ese orgullo y prepotencia tan bien equilibrados que daba sin lugar a duda el poder de saberse lo suficientemente fuertes pero a la vez humanos, quizás mucho más que él.

La tristeza de Naruto se borró. Por que esos ojos azules brillaron con fuerza cuando su cabeza se hubiera levantado y hubiera enfocado al pelirrojo delante de él, por que su sonrisa iluminó el lugar logrando incluso que la sonrisa de Tsunade se ampliara.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

La voz gruesa del chico proveniente de Suna a modo de saludo fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que para Naruto el único presente era aquel pelirrojo, puesto que los pasos del rubio se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el muchacho, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a los hermanos quienes permanecían adecuadamente a una distancia.

-Gaara…-

Sabaku estiró su mano para poder provocar un contacto apropiado, para de alguna forma sellar el saludo, sin embargo la sonrisa de Naruto se agrando y por tanto lo último que vio Sasuke antes de irse, fue como Naruto se lanzaba impulsivamente hacia Sabaku no Gaara para abrazarlo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el bosque.

El darse cuenta de que no era de tratamiento único y exclusivo lo molestaba.

La alarma de propiedad se encendió en su interior y se maldijo por comportarse de esa manera, por comportarse como los demás, por ser tan predecible, por ser tan imbécil y no ir hasta allí y agarrar a Naruto de un brazo y encerrarlo en el barrio Uchiha para nunca más salir.

Se odió por ser tan común y sentir celos.

-Uchiha Sasuke-kun-

El escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo fue inexplicable.

La voz a su espalda fue tan reconocible, que su pulso dejó de serlo, manteniéndolo en vida tan solo por que respirar lo hacía por inercia, se paralizó. Igual que tiempo atrás, sus ojos perdieron noción de lo que veían y su mente tan solo impregnaba por huir.

No hizo nada.

Ni se atrevió a voltear, ni se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Me recuerdas?-

Sasuke extrañó en ese momento a Naruto, seguramente en estos momentos el muy idiota se hubiera girado gritando a los cuatro vientos que por supuesto que lo recordaban y que era mejor que se marchara antes de hacerlo picadillo y que por supuesto no los atemorizaba… a ninguno de los dos. Aunque esta fuera una verdad a medias.

El recuerdo de Naruto lo llenó de valentía.

Aquel hecho no le gustó, depender de Naruto tan solo para girar y ver a su enemigo. Era patético.

-Tengo algo que proponerte, algo muy interesante, Sasuke-kun-

-NO me interesa…-

-¿El poder no te interesa?- el hombre enfrente suyo sonrió descaradamente y levantó sus hombros en señal de despreocupación en tanto empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario del menor para alejarse –Lastima…-

Sasuke pudo sentir como aquel hombre pasaba a su lado, con pasos tranquilos, un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo y del mismo modo, por un momento sintió que el hombre que pasaba a su lado no era otro sino su hermano, con aquel garbo y prepotencia que solo Uchiha Itachi podía ostentar.

_-Eres débil…-_

Empezó a escuchar esos pasos alejarse, la voz de Itachi todavía resonaba fresca en su interior, esos ojos sin vida y sin sentimientos pesaban y se marcaban como una estaca en su alma. Su hermano lo suficientemente lejos de él si supiera de esta situación de seguro se burlaría de él. Lastimosamente para Sasuke, la imagen de Naruto no apareció en su interior en ningún momento.

-Orochimaru… espera-

+-+-+-+-+-+

-Me alegra que hayas decidido volver, Gaara-

Naruto sonrió, mientras comía del delicioso almuerzo que el pelirrojo había decidido invitarle. Gaara permanecía como usualmente solía estar cuando se reunían, callado y escuchando cada palabra y anécdota del muchacho de ojos azules, escucharlo se había vuelto para Gaara un aliciente, una forma de sentirse mejor persona. De crecer como persona, de ser más humano.

Ya se lo había enseñado tiempo atrás Naruto, cuando arrastrándose con su cuerpo prácticamente inmóvil todavía se atrevía a querer seguir peleando, a querer demostrarle tantas cosas que ahora a Gaara se le hacían tan reales. Gaara le estaba tan agradecido, que todavía no encontraba manera de expresarlo.

-Naruto… ¿Tú estas completamente bien?-

-¿Eh?- la mirada del rubio se posó de su comida a sus ojos, Gaara incluso sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su interior, el poder de aquella mirada tan desprovista lo hizo tambalear, pero sobre todo lo hizo dudar sobre u pregunta anterior. A riesgo por supuesto, de sonar exagerado.

-¿Te sientes bien?... Luces distraído- una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios de Naruto, una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse objeto de preocupación de alguien

-Nada importante… tonterías mías-

-¿Para variar?-

La frase de Gaara acompañada por supuesto por un deje de burla, logró que un pequeño silencio, de apenas un segundo se formara en el ambiente, hasta que claro Naruto proceso por completo la información, al sentir que de algún modo por primera vez Gaara bromeaba con él. Haciéndolo sentir tan bien.

Naruto estalló en risas.

Gaara apenas sonrió, complacido con lo bien que se sentía el ver al Naruto normal de cada día.

Los presentes dentro del restaurante vieron con algo de asombro la facilidad o dicho de otra manera, la ligereza con la que Naruto se manejaba frente al muchacho con él que apenas hace un tiempo había mantenido una fiera batalla. Sin contar por supuesto con el rumor que andaba de aldea en aldea. Asegurando que Sabaku no Gaara podría ser el habitante más poderoso de Suna. Incluso más que sus hermanos mayores o que el actual Kazekage.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Naruto miró fijamente a Gaara, quien para este momento ya había empezado a comer su almuerzo con tranquilidad, al sentir las cosas a su ritmo normal de vida

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Disfruto mucho al estar contigo, en realidad creo que podremos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. Los mejores-

Gaara asintió, con su habitual seriedad y Naruto se sintió a gusto con aquello, con la facilidad de acercamiento que le ofrecía Gaara y más que todo le agradecía es aire de paz que ahora lo rodeaba y que tan bien le transmitía.

-Gaara-

-¿Mmh?-

-…Gracias-

+-+-+-+-+

-¡Iruka-sensei!-

La mano de Naruto se agitó en alto, con su habitual euforia y Gaara a su lado simplemente espero con paciencia a que el resto de personas dejara de observarlos debido al estruendoso grito que el rubio a su lado acababa de profesar.

-Oh… Naruto, Gaara. Que gusto verlos por aquí- el hombre castaño sonrió levemente al recibir el pequeño asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo

-Él fue mi profesor durante la academia, Gaara. El mejor de todos te lo puedo asegurar- era palpable la admiración que Naruto mostraba. Tan palpable que logró un hermoso sentimiento en el interior del mayor.

-Mucho gusto- Sabaku se inclinó levemente a señal de saludo y mientras Naruto incentivaba a una pequeña conversación entre los tres, a pesar de encontrarse en medio de la calle. Iruka pudo notar ese pequeño brillo apagado en los ojos azules de Naruto, pudo notar que el menor tenía un problema.

Naruto era tan transparente.

…Y Gaara ya lo había notado.

+-+-+-+-+

Cuando Kakashi dejó las suposiciones de lado, todo resulto convenientemente más fácil.

Su angustia repentina y constante estado dubitativo de ánimo se calmó. Aunque no por mucho estuvo a punto de ir a pedirle un consejo a Gai, opción por demás desesperada, cabe recalcar. Kakashi luego de pasar por la etapa dubitativa, luego de la de desesperación, más tarde por la de aceptación y por la de evitar al objeto causante de tantas molestias.

Kakashi ya se sentía por fin libre de enfrentar a la cara a Umino.

Aunque el hecho de no habérselo cruzado en todo el día, no tenía nada que ver. Simplemente el día de hoy, no habían coincidido. Por eso mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un par de bolsas en la mano, en las que llevaba el alimento de la semana para su vivienda. Que cuando escuchó la risa de Naruto, sus pasos se detuvieron.

No imaginaba a Naruto tan alegre, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, sin embargo y por lo poco que podía observar por la distancia el muchacho lucía un poco más animado, junto a Iruka y Gaara, hablando de un tema que parecía ser relevante. Hasta que claro un sonrojo de parte de Iruka obligaron a los instintos de Kakashi a reaccionar.

-Vamos… Iruka-sensei, debe haber alguien-

-Naruto, por favor no creo que ese sea un tema para hablar frente a Gaara-kun. De seguro a él no le importan estas cosas- Iruka desde su lugar se movió en el asiento incómodo. A Kakashi no le quedó más remedio que acercarse lentamente, tan sigilosamente que ninguno pudiera percibirlo.

-A él puede que no, pero a mi si. Vamos…. Dígame ¿Le gusta alguien?-

La pregunta quedó colgando en el aire, Iruka tosió levemente desviando la mirada y Naruto tan solo acercó su rostro al mayor intentando influenciar en esa constante negativa, mientras Gaara desde su lugar negaba levemente ante lo terco de Uzumaki.

-Naruto…-

-Prometemos no decirle a nadie ¿Verdad, Gaara?- el pelirrojo se enderezó inesperadamente sorprendido ante la mención de su nombre y no termino de asentir cuando el rubio lo tomó de la mano y la levantó junto a la suya en reafirmación de sus palabras.

El corazón de Gaara en aquel momento se agitó.

Perdiendo toda conciencia de la conversación.

-Esta bien…- Iruka suspiró resignado –Si, hay alguien- los ojos de Naruto brillaron automáticamente por lo que Iruka se apresuró en hablar –Pero no quiero que armes un escándalo ¿Me oíste?- Naruto asintió fervientemente –Es solo un sentimiento del cual no estoy muy seguro. No tenemos mucho tiempo tratándonos, sin embargo he notado que nos llevamos muy bien. Es… agradable estar a su lado-

Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon seguidamente, ilusionados probablemente.

-¿Quién es?-

-Eso es un se-cre-to- la voz cómplice de Iruka se compagino tan bien, Gaara por primera vez en aquel momento se sintió cómodo, realmente cómodo, compartiendo con gente que era importante para Naruto, se sintió parte de la pequeña familia de Naruto.

-Pero…-

-Nuestro trato fue cotidiano, nos habíamos hablado desde antes, sin embargo nunca con tanta frecuencia ni con tanta familiaridad como lo hacemos ahora. Podría decirse de alguna manera que es gracias a ustedes…-

-¿Eh?-

-Fue por ese problema tuyo que hubo con Sasuke y todo eso…-

Los ojos de Naruto por un breve segundo lucieron apagados.

Kakashi en ese preciso instante decidió esconderse mejor.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el saber de sus sentimientos hacía Umino no ayudaba, por que una cosa era medio aceptar lo que sentía, ser consiente de sus propias emociones. Otra muy distinta el saberse correspondido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar?

Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.

Uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea. No tuvo otra idea…

…más que huir.

+-+-+-+-+-+

-Pronto anochecerá…-

Los ojos de Gaara buscaron con rapidez la luna, formando un gran contraste entre el color de sus ojos y el de la luna, dándole un brillo pacífico que cualquiera envidiaría por tener. Naruto a su lado solo sonrío feliz y meneando sus piernas ante la distancia que había entre sus pies y el suelo que se encontraba a varios metros.

Sentado sobre el barandal de una pared no utilizada, Naruto por primera vez en ese día.

Se sentía tranquilo.

-Creo que es hora de descansar-

-Creo que es hora de que vallas a enfrentar tus problemas- Naruto miró de inmediato a Gaara quien ya se había girado camino a la torre de la Hokage –No has querido decirme nada, pero se que hay algo que no está bien y….- Gaara detuvo sus palabras y pasos, levantó un poco más la mirada y su respiración se descontroló momentáneamente.

En el instante preciso en que Naruto lo agarro del brazo.

-Gaara…- no estaba seguro, estaba confundido, su nombre sonaba tan bien de la voz de Naruto, podía sentirse tan bien junto al rubio que se preocupaba. Podía encontrar una paz que antes no conocía en él. Pero al mismo tiempo podía percibir que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos -…Gracias….-

Naruto se abrazó a la espalda de Gaara, pero el pelirrojo tan solo permitió ese contacto por un par de segundos, unos escasos segundos que para el gusto de Sabaku no debieron ser tantos –Deja de agradecerme, por cosas que no sé. Solo te la pasas diciendo gracias y yo no…-

-Gracias por estar aquí… conmigo- Naruto agachó la cabeza, seguramente un tanto avergonzado –Nunca antes, alguien había pedido mi presencia. Nunca antes alguien había vendido expresamente a buscarme- Naruto apretó ligeramente los puños –No es lo mismo convivir, que recibir visitas. Y tú aquí… has sido mi primer sentimiento de retribución. De que soy verdaderamente importante para alguien… y todavía no encuentro una buena forma de agradecértelo. O de que alguien muy importante para mi, lo entienda.

-Eso es fácil- Gaara desde su lugar a un metro de distancia del rubio, con sus palabras logró llamar la atención de ojiazul quien de inmediato levantó la mirada –Solo espero verte algún día por Suna- una pequeña y casi inverosímil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gaara. Una pequeña expresión que valió mucho para Naruto.

-¡Bien!- Naruto sonrió abiertamente, rodeado de aquella aparentemente infinita energía –No se vale retractarse, Gaara- ambos retomaron su camino con tranquilidad a una prudente distancia, que Gaara por su propio bien, agradeció infinitamente –Vamos rápido o sino la Obaa-chan se pondrá ha despotricar para… luego…-

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Sasuke caminaba indiferente entre las demás personas.

Con las manos dentro del pantalón y aquella aura que no veía en él desde que estaban en la Academia, como si no se conocieran, Uchiha pasó a su lado sin siquiera detenerse. El momento fue tan mínimo que Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de percibir la pequeña punzada en su pecho.

De continuar caminando…

…Y al igual que Sasuke, fingir que nada estaba pasando.

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**


End file.
